Legacy of Teira (CANCELED)
by TeiTimidea
Summary: How many people can honestly say that they've gotten sucked into the world of Dragon Ball? Not many, if you ask me. I'm Teira… or, that's what I'm going by now, and this is the story of how I've gotten sucked into the world of Dragon Ball, and the events that follow. (Cover art by mcrself on DeviantArt) (CANCELED)
1. Prologue

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Prologue

 **Author's Note: So, I asked many of my friends in the real world, and got a review pertaining to it; apparently, the fact that I was writing in first person was a bit of a turn-off for many. As such, I've come to the decision to re-write the chapter's I've completed so far (Prologue-Ch. 5) in third person, and follow that trend for the remainder of the story.**

 **As well as this, I'm changing how I work my spacing, and hopefully overall improving my grammar. I hope that these changes make the story both more readable, and far more enjoyable. -Tei**

-August 24, 2016 | Universe: "Real Earth"-

A young teen girl, 15 years old, sits in her desk chair; it's positioned to be a few feet from her TV, an Xbox 360 controller in her hands. Flicking through the menus, she would log into her Xbox live account, and load up her current-favorite in the game category: Dragon Ball Xenoverse.

The game loaded up just fine for her, and- as she looked over her characters- she would pass on playing the character she'd beaten the story mode with. _'Not like there's much point in playing as him. He's completely maxed out in the level category, and I'm not in the mood for online play.'_ She'd think to herself.

Instead, the teen would load up a new character slot. Going through the customization system, she'd make a female Saiyan of short height and thin stature. She gave it the shoulder-length, spiky black hair the game provides, and made the gi a deep aqua with dark yellow as the belt and undershirt color.

After picking the voice clip, she came to the dilemma of picking a name. As she went to type in a basic pun on a vegetable, a lightning strike made her jump, and drop the controller. "Eep!" A shriek came from the girl, and she quickly scrambled to pick up the controller.

Dropping the controller had hit the B button, and it backed out the name. Quickly, she opened it back up. A moment of consideration passed, and she tossed aside the name 'Teito'. Instead, she'd type in the name 'Teira', and confirm it.

Finally, she'd finish creating the character, and would find herself standing in the "spawnpoint" of Tokitoki. As soon as she attempted to move, a crack of almost purple lightning would strike next to the house; the power went out, but something was amiss.

"Wha-what the hell…?" The girl would wince, as she felt like her hands were locked to the controller. A moment passes and- as her panic grows- electricity shoots through her. She wants to scream, but her voice seems to have left her in this moment, her suffering silent.

She'd fall limp in the chair, before curling tightly into a ball. Her senses dulled, and her vision started to grow dim, before going black. The only sensation she can feel is the occasional spike of electrical shocks, and only in that time can she hear anything… Only a feint buzz.

Some unknown length of time passes, and those sensations are even gone; to the girl, it feels like she's floating in nothing, an endless void with no stimuli anywhere to be found… One would find it relaxing, really, but the girl herself was being flooded with thoughts of worry.

' _What just happened to me?'_

' _Where am I?'_

' _Did… did I just die? Am I dead!?'_

' _Is this how things are going to be forever?'_

Left in this senseless state, with only her thoughts to indicate she exists some way, she eventually starts to feel calm. Make no mistake, the worry is still in her, but she can feel that there is no reason to panic at this point; it will do her no good. Truly, to her it feels like hours that she's been in this state, but it could very well be minutes, or seconds. It could be years even, but that one seems highly unlikely.

Maybe it could be because of what she's about to experience, but maybe it could also just be the limbo between dimensions. That could very well turn out to be the truth, given what's about to transpire for this girl.

No matter what it could have been, the events that follow bring the teen back into awareness. She would come to realize her eyes are open, but not through gaining the ability to touch them, no. Instead, because she'd be assaulted with a flash of light that- while it should have been blinding- wasn't.

Further sensations continue to batter the girl: a sudden cold and wet feeling, the sense of wind rushing around her. She can hear a light whistle as her body cuts through the air, even. _'_ _Why do I feel like I'm falling…!?'_ She would think amidst these sensations.

The curiosity within her would lead the teen to open her eyes, a decision which immediately brought on regret. The view which she's met with is of ground- hundreds of feet below her- slowly finding its way closer and closer. Somehow, she'd ended up going from her bedroom to high in the air!

"W-what's happening!" She screams to nobody but herself, wishing that something or someone would give her an answer; unfortunately, it didn't appear that such a thing would happen. It simply seemed that it would be the end for the girl.

Her eyes darted around the ground and the sky, trying to see if there was anyone coming to save her. The ground had to be close enough that within moments, she'd find herself meeting it hard. Her eyes would seal shut, and she'd silently wait for her death…

"Oomph!" A loud grunt could be heard, and she realized that someone had… caught her? A few seconds pass, and she finds her assumption half-right, as the sound of a thud and the sensation of both her and her mystery savior hitting the ground- granted at a highly slowed rate- could be perceived by the teen.

Her eyes slowly open, and she realizes that the arms holding her are quite muscled; her head rests against the firm chest of the man who caught her, and- when she looks up at who exactly that is- she feels her heart skip a beat… if not multiple.

"Sorry that I didn't slow us down all the way; I guess I just didn't have enough time to do it..!" Goku would say with a nervous chuckle, lying on his back as the rain falls upon the two of them. Her mouth is agape, and she struggles to make up and down of the situation.

' _There is no way that this is the actual Son Goku. Goku is a freaking fictional character in a fictional anime universe! None of it's real, so how could he be!?'_ Unable to process this fully, she simply gives the man a nod, almost as if assuring him it was okay. For her, though, it was just a reflexive response.

A frown etches on Goku's face, and he stares down in worry at the girl. "Hey, can you speak? If you can, I need to know that you're okay." When he gets no response other than a nod, his worry only grows. "I'm going to bring you to my home, so you can rest and recover. I hope you can understand me."

Standing up, Goku would call out for a familiar cloud of his, while cradling the girl in his arms. "Flying nimbus!" After a moment, the puffy yellow cloud would appear on the horizon, zooming towards the pair and halting in front of them.

"Bring me back to my home!" Goku quickly commanded the Nimbus, hopping onto it; within a second, the cloud sped towards the plateau on which Goku's home was located, going faster upon the urging of the spiky-haired fighter.

Along the way to the house though, his mind was heavy with not only worry, but questions that he had for the girl when she would feel better, most of which revolve around the way she just fell from the sky, and how tattered the gi she's glad in looks.

The teen herself would simply stare up at Goku, as her thoughts run rampant. _'Okay; so it's clear that I'm being carried by Goku. Could this be a dream? I did just get shocked, right? Yeah, this has to be a dream! No way can it be real!'_

Her eye change their focus, and her confusion only mounts upon seeing that she's clad in a heavily damaged version of the outfit she'd just put her new Xenoverse character in. _'There's no way; this dream is crazier than I thought…!'_

Slowly, her lips would part, and she'd begin to speak to the "fictitious" character, albeit in a low and weak tone; screaming on the way down had really hurt her neck, for the small amount of time that she had done it for.

"I-I'm… I-I'm alright..." Whether this is a dream or not, she figures that it may be best to 'play along' and reassure the Saiyan. The look of relief on his face feels real… then again, it would feel real compared to the two-dimensional Goku she was used to seeing, right?

"Do you live around here? Could I drop you off with your parents or something?" He'd question her, expecting her to answer immediately, due to the simplicity of the question. Then again, she did take a while to verbally say she was okay.

The girl hesitated, and mumbled the answer she thought would work for the time. "T-to be honest, I don't really know if I live around here. I don't know where 'here' is..." She stammers. It's not exactly a lie; if this was real, she wouldn't want to blurt out an address that didn't exist in this world, right?

"Hum… I see; I'll just stay on course and let you stay at my house for the night, then. You can get cleaned up, into a clean pair of clothes, and I'll make sure you get some food in your stomach." Looking down at the teen, Goku sees a pale girl who's rather worse for wear.

"O-okay..." While the teen found herself in disbelief that any of this could be real, it led to her giving another automatic response; fortunately for both of them, this one was verbal.

She'd move her head, and look down over the trees rushing by below them, the yellow cloud just speedily puffing along; it seems to have slowed a little once she started responding. "S-so… how much farther is it until we get to your home?"

Not exactly being good with heights, the teen girl would really want to get down as soon as possible… as long as it didn't involve falling any more, that is. Luckily for her, Goku didn't even have to respond. She cried out as he jumped off of the cloud, landing in a crouch.

In front of Goku and her was the house that she had seen so many times in the anime; still, she refuses to believe that any of this could possibly be happening. She'd surely wake up from this dream soon, right?

"Alrighty; think you can walk on your own?" Goku questions the girl, though part of him wonders if he even should let her. She looks so weak and her entire form trembles from being out in the cold rain. Shaking his head, he approaches the door. "Nevermind; forget that I asked."

Opening the door, the Saiyan would announce his presence, and the fact that he has a guest. Laying her down on the couch, it would be just in time for his wife to enter the room, their young son cradled in her arms.

"Who exactly is this, Goku, and why does she look so hurt?" Chi-Chi asks of her husband, while Gohan stirs in her hold. She softly whispers some calming words to him though, trying to keep the young child sleeping. She furrows her eyebrows, and frowns upon finding out that Goku brought a complete stranger into the house. Nevertheless, she can't help but understand his reasoning, as she probably would have done the same if she found a weak girl simply out in the rain.

' _Of course I don't think I would have been able to stop her fall like he did. I'd probably have gotten crushed like a pancake.'_ The thought- while it would be upsetting to most normal people- made Chi-Chi smile lightly. Really, things like that wouldn't surprise her at this point, given that her husband has dealt with some interesting experiences in his teenage years.

"I think we should make her something to eat; she's pretty pale and I don't feel right just leaving her with an empty stomach. I don't really think she had anything to eat up there in the sky." Goku can't help but chuckle at his own comment, but he earns a whack on the back of the head from his wife.

Whining lightly, he's led into the kitchen by Chi-Chi, which leaves the girl to her thoughts, lying on the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

' _It looks like I'm Teira… I guess I should call myself that if they ask; not that it matters. I'm going to wake up at any time now…!'_ While the girl, self-proclaimed to be called Teira, thinks about this being a dream once more, the sneaking suspicion that it might just be anything but hits her once more; this time, it's harder to shake off.

"I'll make this really easy to find out… O-ow!" She winces lightly as she whispers to herself, and proceeds to pinch her skin. Her blood runs cold as she realizes that she just registered the pain.

' _This… this is real…?'_ Teira's eyes slowly widen, and she quickly sits up. Immediately, pain spikes through her right shoulder, and a cry of pain comes from her lips. Goku would rush in, but she'd cut him off before he could speak.

"I'm fine; I think my shoulder is hurt, though..." Her mouth feels oddly dry, now that she's come to the realization that this isn't just a dream. It's just such a difficult concept for the girl, Teira, to wrap her head around.

' _Two painful sensations in a row… Yeah; there's no way that this can be a dream. I'm not sure if I should be upset that I'm in a completely different universe and away from my loved ones, or awestruck that I'm in the Dragon Ball universe.'_ While this thought might seem slightly odd, she's still in a state of shock. No doubt most people would react quite similarly.

"Alright, well I should still let you know that we're making you some food. You look like you could use it, considering how pale you are. Speaking of..." Goku moves down into a hallway, before returning with a blanket. "Here you go; I think this might help keep you warm..."

When the Saiyan would drape the blanket over Teira, it only then occurred to her how freezing she was. Her shaking hands gripped the blanket tightly, and she gave Goku an appreciative smile.

"Th-thanks; um… Sorry if I'm acting a bit odd. This situation is just a lot for me to take in… I guess..." It's not exactly a lie, but she's well aware Goku won't know that situation she's actually referring to. Lying back on the couch, she closes her eyes, and exhales softly.

' _I feel like I'm going to be in intense pain tomorrow, both physically and emotionally.'_ Teira was having one of those odd moments where one realizes they're in shock, and equally so realizes that they'll soon enough feel the full impact of the situation.

Staring towards the kitchen, where Goku and Chi-Chi currently are hustling around and working to make some food for the teen, Teira simply exhales, and leans back into her chair.

"It's gonna be a long night when they start asking questions..." She mumbles, trying to brace herself for the barrage of questions to come later in the night.

End Prologue

 **Author's Note: I'm sure that it will catch everyone off-guard when I re-post all of the current 6 chapters as third person, but I hope that you will all bear with me. I just feel that it may be better for the future of the story.**

 **Please rate and review; I'd like to have feedback and know what you all think of this major change I'm making to the story. It's definitely major for me. I have to go back and re-write all this, haha! Anyways, I'll catch you all later!**

 **-Tei**


	2. Chapter 1

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 1

 **Author's Note: Second re-write I've completed; it's actually good that I'm going through and re-doing these first few chapters, as there are a few things that I wanted to change. Certain points of progression- I felt- either came at the wrong time, or came too easily. Anyways, I hope you all like the new and improved Chapter 1!**

-August 13, Age 761 | Universe: Dragon Ball-

Teira's night wasn't exactly an easy night, though it started out as one. After she was given some food to eat- the two adults and the girl herself realizing that she has quite the appetite- as well as being given a little bit of time to compose herself, Goku and Chi-Chi ended up falling into a deep discussion with her.

Through this, Teira attempted to give them some sort of origin, without truly revealing where she came from. The excuse she gave was as follows:

"Earlier last night, I had just been in my home; I was relaxing in my bedroom, but there was a storm raging on outside. I'd got up to play on my gaming console, but as I was finishing setting it all up, I sort of just blacked out. Then, I woke up falling from the sky."

While not a lie, she left out a few key facts; after giving this explanation, it became clear that the Goku of this universe is smarter than the one from the animes and mangas, due to the man holding some suspicion at the answer she gave; nevertheless, Teira stood firm in the reasoning she gave, and they ended up believing her for the given moment.

Aside from that, they decided that- until she could find her family- she would be given the guest bedroom at the Son residence; upon asking about what would happen if she couldn't find her family, the two adults sort of blanked, before coming to agreement that they'd cross that bridge if and when it came to it.

Now, we move onto the present.

-8:00 AM-

"Chi-Chi! I'm going to go catch a couple of fish!" Goku would call out to his wife, pulling on his signature gi's boots; having gotten up and gotten dressed, the fighter decided- thanks to the display of Teira's quite large appetite- that he would go out and catch some extra fish for when lunch came around.

Speaking of Teira, Goku would make a stop by her room before leaving; knocking on the door, he would follow up by twisting the handle and opening the door slowly. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

The apparent Saiyan would look up from her place on the bed, setting down the book she'd started to read. "Huh? I feel better than last night, that's for sure." Having gotten cleaned up and into some fresh clothes, which she borrowed from Chi-Chi, Teira has a much more pleasant look about her.

The girl- clad in some vibrant red pants from Chi-Chi's fighting kimono, and a white tank top that Chi-Chi had fished out from the deeper recesses of her closet, would approach Goku and sheepishly speak up. "I-I feel really bad that you're going out and going through the trouble of fishing because of me..."

Goku opens his mouth to speak again, but Teira cuts him off before he can. "Would you like me to come with you and help?" She felt almost hopeful when she asked; it wasn't just that she felt bad, but also that she wanted to spend more time with the future hero of the universe.

' _It's not every day you end up actually getting sucked into the universe of your favorite anime.'_ She thinks to herself, but frowns as Goku responds by turning her down.

"Sorry; the fish around here are actually really big. Even I sometimes have had trouble with them in the past, and I'd hate for you to get hurt while you're still recovering." Goku would say, referring to the injured arm of the girl.

When the two of them had hit the ground after Goku's last-second save the night before, the impact did a bit of damage to the girl's right shoulder. Had it not been her dominant arm, Goku might have considered letting her tag along.

Crestfallen, but understanding, Teira nods. "Yeah, I understand… I'll just hang back here then." Goku, satisfied with this answer, turns and exits the room. With a sigh, Teira would move back to the bed, head in her hands as she's left to her thoughts once more.

' _I don't get it! The way that I ended up here just doesn't add up; it's the most cliché thing I could ever see happening to myself, and yet it happened!'_ It just didn't make sense to the teen girl how the storm caused her to change dimensions. _'Then again, the lightning wasn't exactly what I'd call normal. I swear earlier on I saw purple streaks instead of the white or yellow ones you'd expect...'_

Shaking her head, Teira would hop off of the bed; instead of simply resting her arm, she planned to try and exercise. Being in the Dragon Ball universe- let alone being a Saiyan in the house of Son Goku- means that she would eventually take part in fighting many powerful opponents.

Getting into the proper position, Teira would slowly start to do pushups; her arm hurt a little, but it didn't really hinder her. While in her 'old body', as she's naming it, she was able to achieve only 20 pushups, the girl was exceeding that already. By the time she hit 50 was when she began to feel tired, and 75 appeared to be her limit.

Panting, Teira would roll onto her back; her left hand gently holding and massaging her aching right shoulder. _'So it's clear that this body is stronger; not insanely stronger, but strong enough that I have a head start. I'm definitely still behind Goku in the strength department, but that will hopefully not remain a constant.'_ Ideally, the newfound Saiyan hopes that she would eventually become on equal terms with Goku; the only worry she has is if she derails the timeline in far too extreme of a way.

' _If I let Goku live through the fight with Raditz, then we'd have no Kaio-Ken, no Spirit Bomb, and no super-strong Goku…'_ After a moment of thought, she corrected herself. _'Alright; maybe we would still have a Goku that could hold his own against Nappa. Vegeta would be another story; my best guess is that he'd get wiped out in an instant, given that the Kaio-Ken was even the only reason he survived in the original timeline.'_

Slowly pushing to her feet, Teira would start on doing squats. 50 was her usual amount, but 200 came quite easily. It felt like she was hitting triple or quadruple what she was capable of before. _'I can push myself harder in this body either way… It is a Saiyan body.'_ This thought gives her hope, as she slowly eases back onto the bed, to rest for the moment.

' _Either way, I don't think I'll make much of a difference; I'm clearly about as strong as a fit human right now, and- given that it's August- I only have about… two months before Raditz shows up.'_ Having a calendar in the room would help her keep some of the earlier or more memorable dates in her mind. Currently, she's marked the calendar for October 12, simply pre-marking it with an X.

' _Two months… That's the time that I have to get stronger, and to start the domino effect that my existence here will create. I just want that domino effect to actually do something big, instead of something small.'_

-August 20, Age 761-

-8:00 PM-

Sweat beads down Teira's face as she does pushups, gritting her teeth as she counts between breaths. "One hundred forty eight, one hundred forty nine, one hundred fifty!" Arms quaking somewhat, she would press on; Teira would only stop once she hit 200.

Slowly getting to her feet, the teen stretches, welcoming the sore sensations almost. Pulling on the boots of an old gi Goku had in his closet, she completes the ensemble he wore in his teenage years, the orange turtle hermit gi fitting loosely on her form.

"I'm going to go out for a run!" Teira would call out to Chi-Chi and Goku, whom were both in the kitchen; Chi-Chi was cooking, while Goku talked to his wife and kept her company. They both gave her an indication that they'd heard the girl, before resuming their actions.

Heading out into the cool air of the ending summer, Teira would start sprinting down a path that Goku had made long ago; it became a routine for the girl to do pushups in the morning, followed by a run, then do the same thing around twelve hours later. It was definitely helping improve her strength, and the girl hoped to achieve enough power to spar with Goku a bit by the end of the month.

' _Unlikely that I'll be able to hold my own, but I want to be able to get some hits in edgewise. Either way, it'll be helpful to me. I can get stronger far quicker by sparring with someone instead of doing these basic exercises. I just don't want the gap to be so wide.'_ Teira speeds up her movements, having already covered a sizable distance, but not knowing just how much.

So far, the girl would make it to the halfway point of the trail before getting tired enough that she'd have to start running back, but this time she would force herself to go past it. After all, she has the energy to run back, right? So why not try to push herself a little.

Making it all the way to the end of the trail, Teira leaned forwards, planting her hands on her knees and taking in deep breaths. "Time for the trip back..." The teenage Saiyan would mumble, sweat dripping down her form as she took one more deep breath. Pushing off, she'd start her run back towards the Son residence, finding her legs burning with fire-like pain soon enough.

' _I can make it…!'_ She'd think, teeth grit and fists clenched. Running past the halfway point would put some determination into Teira, and she found herself running at top speed, the pain in her legs being pushed away thanks to the equally-notable adrenaline that has started to go through her. The house would appear on the horizon; her footing was starting to get shaky at best.

Her speed began to decrease, and she found herself collapsing a good ten or so meters away from the front door of the house, breathing heavily and even gasping on occasion; rolling onto her back, she'd clutch her chest lightly and simply stare up at the sky.

The sun was setting when she began running, and it had fallen very close to the horizon at this point; she was graced with the sight of a light-ish sky that had starts just barely visible in it. It would be both calming and almost alarming to her, as she considered that in less then two months' time, she'd likely be facing someone from a different planet in a fight.

' _I guess the same could be said for when I start sparring with Goku...'_ She laughs weakly, wincing as it hurts just a little; clearly, she'd strained herself a bit more than she expected, but it wasn't like she would die from it. On the contrary, it felt to her that she would instead get stronger, thanks to her Saiyan genes.

"Wow, you really look like you did a number on yourself." Goku walks outside, finally done peeking from a window. Helping the girl up, he can't help but chuckle a little. "You remind me of myself when I was younger; tell you what, though. Why don't you get cleaned up for dinner though; Chi-Chi will throw a fit if you sit at the table all sweaty and smelly.

Goku and Teira would share a smile, before Teira would gently push away from Goku, slowly walking on her burning legs to go into the small bathroom for a shower.

' _Even if I'm not strong enough… It's not just me. If it's me, Goku, and Piccolo against Raditz when the time comes… Maybe we'll just have a chance to get out with everyone alive and in one piece...'_ As weary as Teira might be of the whole situation, hope was still in her mind.

After some time passed in the shower, she'd simply stand in it, looking up at the hot water and contemplating some thoughts were weighing heavy on her. _'Will I ever go back to my real home…? What if someday I just go to bed and wake up in the real world, only to find that I'm in a coma…?'_

The hope in her mind would take a back seat though, as she worried about ever making it back to the place that she called 'home'. Turning off the hot water and letting out a breath, the female Saiyan would exit the shower and dry off, trying to push her thoughts back so nobody would notice during dinner.

End Chapter 1

 **Author's Note: So, what did you all think of the new chapter 1? I'd love to hear some opinions in reviews; feedback is important to me, so that I know what you guys and girls do and don't like; I just hope I don't have to go through and revise a bunch of chapters for a second time! x'D**


	3. Chapter 2

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 2

 **Author's Note: Alrighty. I didn't expect to write this chapter the same night that I wrote the last one, but I just sort of got in the mood. I'll still wait until tomorrow to post this, but this means I'm one step ahead of my posting schedule! Ha, take that!**

-September 1, Age 761-

-9:00 AM-

Almost a month has passed since Teira ended up in the world of Dragon Ball, and it would be today that Teira approached Goku about sparring and generally being trained by him. Currently, though, she was scarfing down breakfast across from the potential sparring partner at the table.

' _After breakfast, I'll approach him and just ask if he wants to spar. If things go well, I'll ask him to train me. It's possible, right?'_ She wonders to herself, currently inhaling what's practically a mountain of bacon and eggs. _'Either way, it can't really hurt to ask. If he says no, then I can always figure out another way to get stronger quicker… right?'_

While these thoughts would run through her mind, the Saiyan teen still found herself fully capable of scarfing down ever bit of food on her multiple plates; soon, both of the hungry Saiyans were satisfied, and Chi-Chi stared at the two of them with a mix of horror and amusement.

"I swear, I have no idea how the two of you can put all of that down without throwing it right back up in the process, and you don't even gain weight from it!" In all honesty, a hint of jealousy could be heard from the Son woman, causing Teira to giggle.

"Not quite sure, to be honest. Guess it's just one of those mysteries we might not get an answer to, huh?" Teira comments, trying not to make any comments on Saiyan heritage, given that Goku isn't supposed to know about such things for a short while longer.

Speaking of Goku, when he got up, Teira quickly followed. He was heading out for what seemed like his own workout session, when the girl got his attention, and requested the sparring match.

"So um, Goku?" She'd begin, resuming once she had his full attention. "Do you think that we could maybe spar?" Teira felt a grin form on her face, and she waited eagerly for his answer. _'I can't believe I might get to spar with Goku! It's been nearly a month and I'm still not fully realizing what being in this world means!'_ She thinks, holding back a giggle.

Goku- staring down at her- rubbed his chin lightly, somewhat deep in thought. _'I mean, her power has definitely grown since she got here… Maybe it would be fun to spar her, even if I'm still stronger than her.'_

"I guess it can't hurt; follow me! I'll lead ya' to my usual training spot." The spiky-haired fighter made his way out of the house, and started calmly walking across the plateau. Teira followed close behind, as Goku began to speak once more.

"From what I can tell, you can probably hold your own for a little while against me, so long as I'm wearing this weighted gear." He smiles as he speaks, his words only getting him further pumped. "If I took it off I'd get a decent power boost, though; so don't expect me to go all-out on you."

These words made Teira frown a bit, even though it was something she expected. Really, it was unavoidable at the current moment; the progress she was making, it was only because she knew that she could push herself and get extra boosts in return for it, but it wouldn't be fast enough to catch up to the man who'd been training his whole life.

' _Maybe once there are more advanced training options, like the gravity chamber.'_ The saiyan girl would think to herself, as the two of them eventually approached a trail.

"Mount Paozu is really beautiful." Teira observes aloud, earning a chuckle and an agreement from Goku; as they'd walk down the trail, her eyes would gaze over the green forest, and the flowers and creatures within. Eventually though, her sightseeing came to an end, due to their arrival at the training grounds.

Leading her to a relatively flat area, Goku would take a few steps back, and slip into his fighting stance, the Turtle Hermit style, for sure. Teira would get into more of a basic stance.

Fists held up in front of her face, legs a bit spread apart; eyes narrowed, as Goku frowned. He seemed disappointed, but didn't make note of it. "Alright; I'm ready when you are!" Teira boasted confidently, betting that she could get a few hits on him.

"If you say so..." Goku murmured back, looking over her stance. _'So many openings… Maybe I should teach her the Turtle Hermit style after this; it'll definitely do her more good than that little stance.'_ Nevertheless, he would move forwards, and- before the teen could react- his fist would be buried in her gut.

Her eyes practically bulged from how wide they went, and Goku pulled his fist back, swinging his leg out to sweep Teira's legs out from beneath her. The girl just barely reacted, stepping- or more like staggering- back to avoid this.

Nevertheless, Goku would persist. An uppercut sent her into the air, and Goku would leap above her, locking his fingers together; bringing his interlocked fists down, he'd aim to slam her down into the ground with a hammerlike attack.

Teira saw this, though, and raised her arms to block it. Goku brought his fists down, and her own caught them. They landed on the ground a moment later, and she fell into a crouch, elbows and shoulders aching from catching the powerful hit.

Her arm swung wide, as she attempted to nail her opponent in the face. He easily dodged, jabbing her shoulder and causing the arm to fall limp at her side, numb for the current moment.

' _This is unreal-'_ "Gah!" She would cough up spittle as Goku's knee jammed into her solar plexus, knocking the air out of the Saiyan teen. Next, he followed up with a roundhouse kick to her chest, sending Teira flying back with a crack.

Searing pain shot through her chest, and either a rib broke or got bruised, that was all she knew. Rolling across the ground, the pain would work for and against her; adrenaline began to pump through her system with dopamine, and the pain soon began to dull out.

' _She's getting up..? I thought for sure that'd keep her down.'_ Goku thought, surprised to see the girl slowly getting to her feet. Her head was hanging, but it jerked up and- in that moment- the older Saiyan saw a fire in the girl's eyes. It caught him off-guard, and he only just had enough time to react to her following advance.

Goku leaped into the air as Teira charged, and he flipped his body, slipping his hands under her shoulders. As his body bent so he could land on his feet, he pulled against the girl; as his boots hit the ground, hers lifted off. He threw her forwards over his shoulders, and released her so she would fly more or less straight.

Low cries of pain escaped her as she crashed into a tree, and slowly slid down. Her eyes were lidded, and the adrenaline that had flowed so freely through her was already fading away. Teira only just managed to get to her feet; her breathing was ragged, and her vision sometimes began to blur, fading in and out of clarity.

It was at the moment that Goku would speak up, and the pained girl would feel quite crestfallen at the statement he made.

"That's enough for today; Teria, you showed determination, but you're just not strong enough or skilled enough to fight me in a one-on-one. Strength isn't everything, but it's clear to me that you're not trained in fighting. Your stance was amateur and you just charged in belligerently." Frowning, he would continue on.

"I will give you credit for getting up every time I hit you down, but if we were to keep going then I might hurt you badly; I'm pretty sure that I bruised your ribs with my roundhouse kick, and you'll want to pause your own exercised for a couple of days to rest."

While Teira shows plenty of promise to the fighter, Goku knew that going any further in the current moment would just lead to further injury for her. "I didn't even use my energy; I hate to say it, but even in this suppressed state… The fight would have been over even sooner if I used even a single energy blast."

To prove his point, the spiky-haired Saiyan created a small ball of white energy. It sizzled and crackled, and he simply tossed it back at one of the training dummies he sometimes would practice on. It exploded in pieces of charred fabric and wood, sprinkling down behind him.

Teira winced at the sound of the explosion, but gave a small nod of understanding. "N-ngh..." Moving at all hurt her, but she tried not to let it show. "A-alright, I understand; but I won't slack off on my exercise for more than a day or two..." _'I can't, especially now that I know I'm not even a match for Goku...'_ Teira decided to keep that last thought to herself.

Slowly making her way closer to the man, the female saiyan looked up at him, deciding now might be the time to request training. "I think that I have a long way to go in the matters of fighting, and I think that you would be a good teacher."

Taking the straightforward approach, Teira looked him in the eyes and asked. "Do you think that you could train me in your style of fighting, and the general aspects of combat?" Her eyes were filled with both determination and hope.

In all honesty, Goku wasn't caught all too off-guard by this request, and a chuckle escaped him. "Teira, you have a fire in your eyes that I've never seen in anyone else… Maybe my son, but he's far too young, and Chi-Chi says that I can't train him yet." Shaking his head, he would get back on track.

"Anyways; I think that if I were to train you, that fire would grow and become greater; I feel that your potential is large and- with the proper training- you may very well surpass me eventually. So, my answer is yes: I will be your teacher in all matters of fighting and the Turtle Hermit style." Goku says with a wide grin on his face.

Teira would have jumped and hugged him, except for the fact that doing so might only hurt her in the current state she would find herself in; instead, she simply smiled right back at him, and uttered out a request.

"Think you can carry me home? I sorta think I twisted my ankle." Nervous laughter escaped her, and she yelped as Goku scooped her up bridal-style. She giggles and smiled nonetheless, as the man would call for Nimbus. _'Yep, I think that I'm going to enjoy being in this universe...'_

-September 12, Age 761-

-12:00 PM-

Goku would watch as Teira performed several katas, each one more advanced than the last. Each one was designed to ease someone into the Turtle Hermit style, and the young teen had picked most of them up within about the first week of their training.

"You're gonna want to extend your arm more in that second stance, and move your legs a bit quicker in the next one." Goku would correct the more finely-tuned parts of the kata Teira was currently stuck on, and she would nod, eagerly correcting it and attempting it again.

' _She's grown so much from this alone. Given that I gave her one of my weighted shirts, it's no wonder I'm already noticing that she's growing stronger. Maybe I'll have her visit Master Roshi or Kami and get her some of her own weighted gear, though.'_ Goku considers going to one of the two, but gets snapped out of his thought by Teira.

"Hey, Goku? Do you think you could maybe teach me how to summon energy, like you did when we sparred a couple weeks ago?" To Teira, even learning what she has felt like a lot; nevertheless, she knew that- if used right- energy blasts could be multiple times stronger than those who fire them.

Goku looked hesitant, and furrowed his eyebrows, staring at her and shaking his head. Her heart sank, and she listened for his explanation; he picked up on her listening, and began to explain his reasons.

"You're still learning these katas, Teira. I think it would be best if we took this one step at a time; give it a couple of weeks, and I can begin training you in controlling your energy. For now, I'll just tell you that you should meditate for a short while every morning and every night. It'll prepare you for when the time comes." Goku calmly states, a somewhat proud tone in his voice.

' _Even this early on, she's so eager to learn the more advanced things. I bet she'll love the Kamehameha.'_ He thinks with a soft chuckle. "Anyways, why don't you try that last kata again, but do it a bit faster. You're still a bit sluggish in that gear." Goku suggested, and Teira obliged.

Yes, the two appeared to be making good progress; but, only one of them knew that- in a month's time- this progress would be put to the test. Will it be enough?

End Chapter 2

 **Author's Note: So, what'd you all think of this one? I personally enjoyed writing it. In the original drafts, a few of the mistakes I made were as follows:**

 **1) I made Teira too naturally strong. I gave her something like a starting power of 200, which really made no sense; Saiyan or not, she wouldn't have that level of strength on a foreign body. Now that she's training with Goku, she may reach that soon enough.**

 **2) When it came to energy control and manipulation, she was capable of it by the end of month one; I live by the principle with this RP that she has to deal with something like what Ginyu did during his swap with Goku; the Saiyan body she found herself in was unfamiliar, and as such, it would take some time- and meditation- to get her fully in tune with it. I guarantee that she'll soon make bounds and leaps, but I don't want her to turn out like another self-insert mary sue.**

 **Please, all and any feedback is appreciated; I'd especially like to know if I'm handling this well, given that self-inserts can often be bad just from the fact that it's… well.. a self-insert! Anyways, feel free to rate review, and maybe- if you enjoyed- give the story a follow and favorite!**

 **Until next time! -Tei**


	4. Chapter 3

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: I think that- on the weekends- I'll take a break from posting. I can't promise daily posting, but what I can say for a certainty is that, as to avoid burning myself out on this story, I'll not be working on it from Friday-Sunday; that means you should only expect me to post anywhere from Monday-Thursday, and maybe on Friday if I have one or two extra chapters.**

 **Do you all like the progression so far? Am I giving it a decent amount of time being displayed before Raditz's arrival? I'd love to hear your input on all of this, so don't be shy and feel free to leave some reviews! -Tei**

-September 24, Age 761-

-6:00 AM-

Goku and Teira could be seen standing beside a large lake, with Goku sitting cross-legged next to the shore, and Teira sitting cross-legged opposite him. They were practicing ki control, and- as it was the third day- the teenage Saiyan was beginning to show progress and promise.

"Remember, it's not as easy when you're first starting out; when you're tapping into that energy for the first time ever, to draw it out and use it, you want to treat it as if it were a being in itself. Ask of it for the energy instead of trying to pull it out or demanding it." While Goku didn't mean the words very literally, the concept of requesting the energy would make it a lot easier on the girl.

Furrowing her eyebrows after Goku finished Teira nodded and slowly slipped into her meditation. The world began to fade around her, until not even the chirping of the birds was reaching her ears, nor the sensations of the earth below her.

Blackness would consume her vision, and her mind would become an expansive void, where she wandered without purpose. Pushing a bit more focus though, she would begin to seek out the energy which she so desired to bring forth, with the intent to request instead of demand.

It took a few minutes, but- eventually- the girl would be able to sense a warmth, a dull heat tickling the edge of her senses. Moving closer to this heat, she would soon find that she had discovered almost a light; it crackled dully in her mind and reminded her of an energy blast.

Deducing that it must be her energy, an obvious conclusion, Teira wouldn't try to pull it out forcefully. Instead, she attempted to guide it; move it from her core, down her arms and out through her palms. Easy, right? Wrong; the teen began to sweat, and only after further effort did she get a flicker between her hands.

Even then, when she opened her eyes, the flicker would fade away and leave her palms feeling colder than they had previously felt. Staring down dejectedly, she let out a sigh, before speaking up.

"I wish that this was easier; it feels like every time I'm on the verge of drawing out enough to make a stable ball of energy, I lose it. It just seems so annoying, like it's trying to spite me by just poofing away as soon as I open my eyes."

Staring to her teacher for guidance, he would shoot her a grin and ruffle her hair. It made her smile, and he rubbed his chin, contemplating how to explain it. Soon though, he would stare to her and begin his explanation.

"You're breaking your focus; when you open your eyes, you need to keep a hold on that sensation of warmth and light. If you lose that sensation, you'll lose the energy. I don't have to focus anywhere near as hard anymore, because it's just a subconscious reaction. I want to get the energy, therefore I rapidly speed through the process."

Shifting, he would cup his own hands, and a ball of energy as big as a golf ball would appear between his palms. "For you though, it's still a foreign concept and a very foreign sensation. You need to practice more before you get this down, and once you do that, I can begin to teach you to fly."

Ideally, the Son man had intended to teach her the Kamehameha wave before the month's end, as a right of passage. The only issue with his plans was turning out to be that- while she showed promise on the physical end of things, and was actually quite intelligent- her mind was quite wild, and her thoughts weren't focused enough to make such a meditative action a reality in a short time.

Nevertheless, she was still making progress at a semi-decent rate. Forming the energy she had formed so far was a good sign, as it showed that- with some more practice and a bit of guidance- she may have the concept down-packed in a short time; longer than he had hoped for, but shorter than it would be for some others.

"Alright; I think I understand what you mean… I'll give it another go, and then we can maybe start our sparring match for the day?" Teira would both state and request, looking to Goku hopefully. Upon getting a soft nod, she would try to slip back into her meditative state.

Teira found herself getting back to the point she had previously, and opened her eyes slowly; never did she let that sensation of heat and power leave her, but- after a couple moment of staring at the tiny, pea-sized ball of energy- it would fizzle away.

"Let me guess, I didn't pull out enough?" She inquired, getting a nod from Goku; huffing and crossing her arms, she gave the man a pout, which resulted in him laughing a bit. _'This is going to take a while, isn't it….'_

-7:00 AM-

True to his word, after a bit more practice of energy control, Goku and Teira found themselves standing across from each other; Teira had begun to adopt the Turtle Hermit stance, but knew she was still at a disadvantage.

Not counting the fact that she was still an amateur with the aforementioned stance, Goku- a long time user of it- would know far more openings and weaknesses in it than she herself would, even though the Son man had pointed out a couple of them.

Nevertheless, Goku was the one to move first, and Teira was only just able to track the extremely fast charge of her teacher; raising her right arm, she blocked a punch that had been coming from the side, and she returned it with a punch of her own.

Goku leaped back before the punch could make contact though, and pushed forwards, attempting to sweep Teira's legs in a similar fashion to some of their earlier sparring matches. Expecting something like this, Teira jumped to dodge, being sure to incorporate a roundhouse kick.

To her surprise, the kick would connect with Goku's cheek, and- as he wasn't quite prepared for it- he was sent tumbling just a bit. Landing back in her stance, Teira blinked, still not fully processing it. _'I just landed a hit on him...'_ While shed landed others before, that one was quite a different one. Normally they were fast punches, but the kick she attempted was quite slow!

She'd be pulled out of her thoughts though, as an elbow jammed itself in her side, sending a burning sensation throughout it; the words of Goku would echo in her ears as he spoke, her world blurring from the pain for a moment.

"Keep your focus on the fight!" His fist would plant itself in her chest; another burst of pain. "If you can't focus on a real fight when the time comes-!" As she would try to block another punch, Goku would slam his foot into her stomach, sending her back. "-then you'd be dead!" Without thinking, the man formed a ball of energy, ramming it against her.

The explosion sent Teira flying back, and she would skid across the ground in a mildly dazed state. Several of her ribs felt cracked, and she coughed a bit due to the force of the explosion the ki blast had created. Goku would curse lightly, having realized his mistake too late.

To his own surprise, though, Teira would slowly roll onto her stomach, before pushing to her hands and knees. The teenager got back up to her feet, one hand resting on her chest gently as she cracked a cocky grin.

"Is that… all you've… got…?" The girl would pant, before her eyes glinted with a fire behind them. Charging forwards, adrenaline would dull- but not nullify- the pain she felt, as she sent a flurry of punches towards her teacher.

At first, he seemed to have trouble keeping up due to his surprise, but he quickly began to overpower her. Both were sending punches towards the other; blows were traded, and some landed while others were blocked or just completely dodged.

A couple hits to the chest caused Teira's pain to flare up, and she staggered back. Goku used the opening to deliver the finishing blow: an uppercut to Teira. She'd lift off of the ground just a little as her head jerked back, and after a moment had passed she would but on her butt.

"You're getting better, and you're landing hits now. It surprised me when you got up after that ki blast, because- admittedly- I made it sorta powerful without thinking." Laughing nervously, Goku would rub the back of his neck.

Shaking his head, he stared back to her. "Still, I really am impressed. I feel like you could hold your own against some of the guys I fought when I was just a bit older than you. Some more training will improve your technique, and- once you get better control over your energy- you can tap into it and get even stronger!" Goku couldn't keep a grin from forming on his face, as he stared proudly at his student.

Teira found herself smiling, the grin of the older Saiyan quite infectious. "I'll remember that. I'm just glad that I heal so fast; it lets me get right back into training, usually within the next day or two." Giggling, she found her way back over to the lake's shore, sitting cross-legged.

Goku stared at her with an inquisitive look, and she simply responded. "I'm meditating; if I lie down at home I'll just feel quite a bit of pain. If I use this time to meditate, I can avoid the worst of the pain and instead try and improve my practice with ki manipulation."

Frowning as Goku would give a disapproving nod, Teira stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, well then why can't I?' She inquired.

"Right now you need to focus on resting; your body can't heal as fast if you're still straining it. We'll fly home, but once we get you in some light bandaging then you should take it easy and just read a book or something." Goku stated calmly, calling for nimbus.

The pair would hop onto the cloud, and a brief flight would ensue before they found themselves back at the Son residence. Teira would have to deal with Chi-Chi fussing over the damage to the teen, before getting bandaged up and being 'dismissed' to her room.

Once she was in her room though, Teira would begin going through some of the katas she was taught, would do some basic exercises, and- against Goku's advice- would meditate further and attempt to draw out her energy. Overall, doing such things while wounded hurt just a bit, or were far more exhausting than she normally found them to be.

' _I don't have the time to waste resting, though.'_ Would be her thought process. _'I have to be ready when Raditz comes around.'_ Already, Teira had grown quite stronger, and Goku himself would be found more powerful come the arrival of the long-haired Saiyan.

Nevertheless, it wouldn't be enough to ensure a definite win and- even if it was- would she want it to be? While it would be great having Goku live through the fight, it would also mean that he would never die, go to the Otherworld, go down Snake Way, and train with King Kai.

On the other hand, he would be around to be with his son, and he would train Gohan instead of Piccolo… Speaking of that man, Teira wondered if it would benefit her any to be trained by him, as well as Goku. _'It might help make him a good guy, if Gohan doesn't end up temporarily fatherless.'_

Sitting on her bed, meditating, Teira would consider the possibilities and repercussions if Goku were to survive. Goku surviving meant Gohan wouldn't be kidnapped by Piccolo; while Piccolo would still train for the oncoming Saiyan threat, he wouldn't be changed as much as he did by having Gohan around.

This meant he'd either need someone else to do what Gohan did, or he may very well end up becoming evil once more… If he were to survive the fight with the Saiyans. Speaking of… if Goku ended up staying alive and lacked the training on King Kai's planet, it would likely take intense, daily training with Teira to get him to the same power he was at the time of the Saiyan's arrival. Without the Kaio-Ken though, that fight would be over before it began…

In the end, the only ways she could even possibly see things going different would be to utilize one of her years in the Room of Spirit and Time, or to not prevent Goku's death. Even if she were to use a year alone in the room, there was little chance that she could achieve the type of power needed to combat Vegeta.

' _In the end, it all comes down to one important fact. Someone needs to die when the fight with Raditz comes...'_ The thought of death made Teira's blood run cold, and she shivered lightly as she snapped out of her meditation. Lying down on the bed instead of sitting, she felt her eyes growing heavy with the weight of her exhaustion, and a single thought lingered as she dozed.

' _To save the world, some heroes must die… Some death will have to happen if I hope for the fights to go better, rather than worse, than they had in the original series...'_

End Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: That was fun to write; it's getting very close to the arrival of Raditz, too! I plan to have maybe one more chapter before Raditz's arrival, and I have an important request for you all. I want to know what you readers think Goku and Teira's power levels should be when Raditz arrives.**

 **Feel free to pick whatever seems reasonable to you, but try to keep in mind that I don't want the characters to get extremely overpowered; it's inevitable that they will become stronger than canon- possibly by a wide margin- over time, but this is still the early stages.**

 **All input is welcome and will be considered, so don't be shy in giving your opinion, even if it seems irrelevant; if you want to explain your numbers, feel free. If you don't, then no pressure. Anyways, see you all next time! -Tei**


	5. Chapter 4

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 4

 **Author's Note: Now, before we start, I'd like to respond to a review that was made; I'm actually quite excited that I got feedback pertaining to one of my statements, as it did make me consider their statement.**

 **Darkjaden, it's true that some Saiyan babies are born with high power levels; my main reasoning here isn't that she was extremely weak in her power level, but instead a Ginyu-esque situation; as Teira had not had full control of her body and energy yet, her power level was bound to be low, around human levels.**

 **Ki training with Goku has led to her raising that power, but by no means has it made her all-powerful; she's still below Goku in matters of strength, and neither Teira or Goku are up to absurd levels of strength.**

 **This will be the last chapter before Raditz's arrival, and- when Raditz does arrive- I plead for you all to bear with me; I don't think I'll be trying to have Raditz's words be verbatim to what he says in the anime. Such small details don't really matter much in the big picture of this. I'll make sure his attitude and the sum of his words remains the same, but bear in mind that Teira's presence alone will shake up the dialogue and what occurs.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter at hand! I can worry about all of that stuff once the time comes around for Raditz to show up.**

-October 5, Age 761-

-2:00 PM-

Only seven days remain until Raditz's arrival, and Teira has been pushing herself harder than ever; in addition to her energy training and sparring with Goku, the Saiyan teen has been meditating quite often, in an attempt to get a greater amount of control over her ki.

At the given moment, though, Teira is practicing an attack that Goku taught her a couple days prior, and is showing quite impressive displays of her power in the process.

Cupping her hands, she slowly would move them to her side. "Ka..." She'd slowly begin to pool her energy in the palms of her hands, letting it well up and concentrate. "Me..." Her palms began to heat up and grow sweaty, the energy contained within them still growing. "Ha..." A small ball of blue energy would pulse to life, the heat burning between her cupped hands. "Me..." The ball burst with light, expanding before being compressed once more.

Thrusting her hands forwards, Teira let out the final syllable in a determined shout. "HA!" The ball of blue energy shot forth over the water of the lake in a beam, crashing through multiple trees on the other side and leaving some minor devastation in its path.

Cutting the flow of energy, the young Saiyan panted, hands having light burns on them from the intense energy that had been held between them. "Wow…. It just feels more intense every time I try it again." She comments to Goku, turning towards him to see a proud grin on his face.

"Oh yeah? Well, it definitely looked impressive from where I was standing." Goku complimented his student, approaching her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your energy control is becoming very good; I noticed early on that you had more difficulty accessing your energy than most others I knew, but now you're gaining control at a steady pace."

Chuckling lightly, he stares out over the water. "Man, I bet everyone will be impressed with you when we meet up next week." Goku practically beamed at the thought. A couple of days ago, he arranged to meet up with a few of his friends at Kame House, commenting that he had a couple surprises- Teira and Gohan- to show them.

"Yeah, I bet Krillin will be shocked that you can make such a powerful Kamehameha." The spiky-haired Saiyan grins back at Teira, who shrugs and laughs lightly. Goku had told her a little about his friends, not knowing that she knew even more than he did.

"I can't wait to meet him; he sounds like a nice guy. If he's a childhood friend of yours, he has to be." In all honesty, Teira did find herself excited to meet the bald fighter; among her favorites, Krillin ranked high on the list. _'I just have to hope I don't freak out or anything.'_ She thinks to herself.

Shifting, she would stare over the water once more, before turning to Goku. "Hey, I bet I know how we can test the strength of my Kamehameha for sure!" A smirk formed on her face as she caught his attention. "How about I fire one off at you?"

Goku's eyes widened lightly, and he opened his mouth to protest; he paused, though, and considered it. _'It would be interesting to see how well she can handle the Kamehameha; if it can push me back then she's on the right track.'_

Walking about 15 meters from Teira, he crosses his arms and smirks. "Alright then; give me your best shot. No holding back, or I'll fire on off right back at you!" His last comment is only half-serious; he doesn't want her holding back. The best way to train is to go all-out and to push your limits beyond what they previously were, after all!

The teen took the stance, and began to chant the words once more; instead of allowing herself to release the power immediately once she reached that last syllable, though, she paused for a few seconds; this allowed her to concentrate the power and push just a bit more into it, before thrusting her hands forward with that final cry.

The beam of energy shot towards the spiky-haired Saiyan, and he stuck out his hands to catch it; he did so with a grunt, the wind caused by the energy rushing around, causing his hair to whip around crazily.

' _I can push him back… I want to prove I'm strong enough!'_ Crying out louder, Teira channeled any energy she could spare into the energy wave, and- just for a moment- she felt Goku starting to get pushed back; as soon as it began, though, it stopped.

The beam of energy came to a stop, and Teira realized she was completely out of energy for the attack; sweat dripped down her form and she found that her breathing had grown quite heavy, as a grinning Goku walked towards her.

"You have a lot of potential, but you're handling the attack wrong; you think that waiting is all it takes to make it more powerful. It takes more than that though; you need drive, purpose. If you don't have your full fire behind the attack, your energy won't manifest its most powerful form. Had you performed that right, I bet it would've actually damaged me!"

Goku found that he couldn't stop feeling proud of the girl. The Son family had sort of 'adopted' her over time, given that they couldn't find any documentation of her family, and she didn't seem too eager to return to them anyways…

"Now, I had planned to do a bit more training with you, but you seem pretty tired out; firing off a Kamehameha of that caliber will generally do that to you." Rolling his shoulders, he removed his gi top; following that, the undershirt. It dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, and he placed the gi top back on his torso.

"I'll demonstrate the full power of my own Kamehameha." Removing his boots as well, Goku cupped his hands at his own side, slowly chanting the words of the attack.

His hands were steady; his fingers didn't twitch. Due to her energy training, Teira could actively sense the power building up in his palms, some of it actually arcing from his fingertips. Each syllable only increased that pool of powerful energy welling in his hands, and soon, it manifested as a ball.

The glowing blue ball felt extremely strong, even more so than the Son man himself! Thrusting his hands forward, he himself would shout out that final 'HA!', and the blast shot forwards immensely fast. It crashed through the area across the lake as well, but it left far more damage as he ended the attack.

Water from the lake rapidly filled the trench he made, and trees had fallen all over from even the wind on the edges of the attacks. With a deep breath, Goku stood up straight once more, his own breathing not quite as heavy as Teira's own.

"How was that? Pretty neat, huh? I bet I could take down an enemy maybe… twice as strong as myself, as long as I put every fiber of my being behind the attack." He commented with a chuckle, as if the statement were meant to be so casually-stated.

On the other hand, Teira stared on in awe, her heart racing from the display that had ended now moments ago. _'Th-that was insane! I can conjure up that type of power simply by putting my full determination into the attack!?'_ Her mind was in a state of disbelief, but she slowly gave Goku a nod.

"Th-that was really awesome. I can't wait until my Kamehameha waves are that strong; it'll be scary if they get even stronger." She would say 'if', but Teira already knew how much stronger the attacks would get; thinking about how- in the future- she'd possibly fight enemies hundreds of times stronger… it got her excited. Maybe that was her Saiyan body talking, but it ached for the eventual combat she'd be involved in.

After taking a short break, the two Saiyans engaged in some light training. Teira went over her more advanced katas, with Goku correcting the small flaws that he'd notice in her performance of them; after a short while, they did some light sparring, but it was nothing noteworthy.

The sparring was quite one-sided, even with the two of them being drained, and Teira found herself on the ground by the end of it, with Goku still standing- albeit exhausted- before her.

A couple hours would pass, and the pair headed home to get themselves cleaned up and into clean clothes; at lunch, nobody really spoke, being too busy eating, but afterwards Chi-Chi would speak up.

"My my, Teira; you seem to even look far stronger than when you showed up. I can see quite a bit of muscle tone forming there; I hear you can actually land hits on Goku." The son matron would speak up, resulting in a blush forming on Teira's face from the compliments.

"W-well, just a little… he's a really good teacher; I don't think I'd be as strong as I am now if it weren't for him." She comments with a small smile, stammering a bit at first. _'I definitely wouldn't be; training with a stronger Saiyan definitely gives good Zenkai boosts.'_ Teira keeps from chuckling, and the three would talk for a little while longer.

After the three had ended their conversation, Goku would go out to gather some firewood and Chi-Chi went to help Gohan with his studies; Teira made her way out of the house, and called for Nimbus. The teen Saiyan would ride the cloud to a nearby river, sitting cross-legged beside it upon arrival.

' _It's definitely crunch time… I need to improve my energy control to a decently higher level if I want to have any hope of making a Kamehameha wave as powerful as Goku's.'_ The pressure was mounting on the girl, as the impending threat of Raditz only made itself more apparent.

In only a week, she, Goku, and Gohan would all find themselves at Kame House, and they'd encounter a threat that was far more powerful than any of those who would be present. The time has come where Teira realizes she won't always know how something will go, because her meddling will change the timeline.

For better or worse, the girl has found herself in the Dragon Ball world. Will she be able to hold her own against the first threat, and how will her presence affect the timeline? Only time will answer these questions.

End Chapter 4

 **Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter; admittedly I wanted to write this one, just to show that Teira is capable of the Kamehameha. She's also capable of flying, but- like Goku- finds that taking the Nimbus saves energy this early on.**

 **I'm excited to write the next chapter with Raditz, but I might post it the day after tomorrow instead of tomorrow. I really want to hear what you all think Teira and Goku's power levels should be. Goku's was originally around 420 in the series at the point of Raditz, for a baseline.**

 **Anyways, until next time! -Tei**


	6. Chapter 5

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 5

 **Author's Note:** **Whew…! Alrighty then, we're at the first "milestone" of sorts for this story. Given that this is the chapter of a fight, I believe that I'll give power levels (credit goes to DianaxAkiraFTW for her feedback on Goku and Teira) and some explanation for each.**

 **Goku – 475 | Without his weighted clothing, Goku was canonically 416. I feel that the time spent training with Teira would warrant this rise in power, given that when training with someone- even if they're weaker than you- you will find yourself stronger than if you train the same amount of time alone (given that you follow the same/a similar routine)**

 **Teira – 350 | When Teira first found herself in the Dragon Ball universe, I wouldn't have put her any higher than 25. She wasn't attuned to her body; If I had to say her _true_ starting power… 150, maybe. As she trained and as she learned to manipulate energy, she found herself not only getting stronger because of the zenkai boosts she got from sparring with Goku, but also because she was growing attuned to her body in both the physical and spiritual senses. 350 isn't too much of a stretch either, given her Saiyan body.**

 **Piccolo – 450 | Now now, I can hear you all asking, "why did Piccolo get a boost?" It's because I got it pointed out to me that Piccolo likely kept tabs on Goku's training from time to time. Even if he didn't, since he could sense energy, he would be able to feel that Teira was around, and that both she and Goku were getting stronger.**

 **Feeling that he had a more constricted timeline, he himself would try to get stronger and thus would intensify his training regimen. The power boost isn't as significant as Goku's, maybe 66%. I just thought I'd mention it.**

 **There's going to be some interesting twists this time around, and there's some serious timeline derailing; sit down and get comfortable, because you're in for a ride!**

-October 12 | Age 761-

-Noon-

Teira flew beside the Nimbus, where Goku and Gohan were sitting; the trio- on their way to Kame House- found themselves talking idly to pass the time; the topics ranges from stories Goku had from his childhood, to comments on how the others would be shocked by the strength Goku had gained, and the strength of Teira.

Eventually, they did make it to the island, and were greeted by the minorly-confused looks of the bluenette Bulma, the short fighter Krillin, and the old Master Roshi.

"Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it?" Goku asked cheerfully, Gohan on his shoulder as he stared down at his old friends. They all looked to be at a loss for words, and none of them knew whether to be staring to the child on the spiky-haired man's shoulder, or to the spiky-haired girl standing beside him, who found the ground oddly interesting at the current moment.

They needn't worry, though, as Goku spoke up. "So, I guess I should get to introducing you all to each other." He chuckled, and continued. "This here is my son, Gohan." Setting him down on the ground, the child quickly rushed behind his leg, hugging it and peeking out at the three strangers.

"This here-" He jerked his thumb towards the spiky-haired female "-is my friend and student, Teira; she's actually really strong, maybe even stronger than you two!" He commented, referring to Roshi and Krillin. He knew for certain that she was, but he didn't want to make either of the two feel too down about it.

Bulma kneeled down in front of Goku, waving lightly at the child behind his leg. "Well hi there, Gohan. How old are you?" She had to keep from just scooping him up when he held up four fingers and uttered a small 'four', instead nodding with a big smile.

While Bulma found herself talking to the child of her childhood friend, Krillin would approach Teira, causing her to jump lightly and stare to him as he got her attention.

"Hey there; I'm Krillin, it's nice to meet'cha." The bald monk held out his hand to the girl, and he found that her grip was quite strong and firm when she took it, shaking it. _'Yep, Goku's definitely done a good job on training this one.'_ He thought with a smile.

Teira spoke up in response, nervously laughing. "Well um… I'd say 'hey, I'm Teira', but Goku already introduced me; it's nice to meet you too, Krillin." She found herself very flustered from the moment they arrived at the island, given that these people were ones she looked up to back when all she did was watch them on TV.

"So, Goku's told me a lot about you; you two used to train under the same master, right?" As if on cue, Teira found Roshi in her face and Krillin shoved to the side, wondering how she didn't expect this to happen.

"W-well hello there! Aren't you quite beautiful!" Roshi said, ogling the Saiyan teen, specifically her chest. "My my, you seem quite… developed, in strength!" Teira found herself fuming lightly at the man, and her eyes widened as he made a grab for her decently-sized chest.

As she opened her mouth to protest, she found that Bulma had already whacked the old man over the head, sending him to the floor and shouting at him for being a pervert. Afterwards, the blue-haired genius stared to Teira with an apologetic glance.

"Sorry about that, he's just an old perv. I dealt with it in my younger years, and still deal with it to this day; I'm Bulma, and I'm glad I'm getting to meet you, Teira; any friend of Goku's is a friend of mine." Teira found herself smiling at Bulma, something about the woman just feeling warm… but also utterly terrifying.

"Nice to meet you too-" In an almost simultaneous movement, Teira and Goku's heads snapped to stare off in one direction, and Teira swore under her breath for not focusing more. _'It's Raditz…!'_ Chills went down her spine as it became apparent to her just how much stronger he was than her.

"Bulma, I think you should take Gohan inside." Teira voiced what Goku was about to, but the woman was frozen in shock. Teira got into her fighting stance- similar to Goku's- and watched the horizon for the glowing speck, which found itself growing closer every second.

Within a minute, the long-haired brother of Goku landed on the shore of the island, his tail wrapped securely around his waist, and his scouter situated over his left eye, both eyes having some anger in them.

"Damnit, Kakarot! You were supposed to eliminate this entire race of weaklings, how could you make such a buffoonish mistake with twenty years to do it!" Raditz chastized his younger brother, who stared with confusion and furrowed his eyes.

"I don't know who this Kakarot guy is, but my name is Goku; and if you're implying that I was supposed to kill my friends, that's not going to happen!" Teira noticed that Raditz's stare would waver, and even flicker to her in a moment of suspicion.

' _She looks like a Saiyan… but I thought that only me, Kakarot, Prince Vegeta, and Nappa were the only survivors….'_ Raditz thought, before re-focusing on his brother. "Did you hit your head as a child or something!"

"Yeah, what of it?" Goku retorted, his son hugging his leg tightly and peering from behind it. Goku would listen- in shock- along with his friends as Raditz told the story of his heritage; how he was an alien from Planet Vegeta, which got destroyed by a meteor. Something was different though.

"You are one of the five of our kind remaining, if you include that girl right there." Raditz stated, causing them all- even Goku- to stare at her incredulously.

Teira looked quite nervous under all their stares, and chewed her lip. "I-I didn't know that..." She mumbled, hoping it would sound convincing. Goku nodded hesitantly, and slowly looked back to Raditz.

"Well, whatever I am and whatever she is, there's no way that either of us is going to harm the people of this planet!" He frowned at his supposed 'brother', and growled as the longer-haired Saiyan inquired of his son. "Yeah, he's my son; what about it?"

"Well, if you won't come with me, then I'll simply kidnap your son and take him with me; only a half-saiyan, but I'm sure the runt could become strong with proper training." Before anyone could protest, Raditz lunged forwards and slammed his fist into Goku's gut, leaving Gohan standing where his father's leg once was, and staring up at Raditz in terror.

He saw the girl rush at him from the corner of his eye, but with a small energy blast, she was send flying against the house, crashing through the wall and lying on the floor. Following this, he easily swatted the bald fighter, picking up the son of his brother by the back of his shirt. "You have twenty four hours to kill one hundred humans."

Lifting off of the ground, Raditz shot off towards his spacepod, holding the crying child and attempting to shut him up by yelling.

Goku got up slowly, pain coursing through him as he cried out at the fleeting figure to stop. Teira slowly got to her feet, staggering out of the house with her own body aching in pain.

"W-we have to go get him… W-we have to get him back!" Goku shouted in alarm, calling for the Nimbus. Everyone looked up in shock as they heard the gravelly voice of Piccolo speaking from behind them, though.

"Looks like you'll need some help with that." He said calmly, slowly landing on the ground amongst those who were oblivious to his presence moments ago. "I've been watching since that guy showed up; alien, huh? That explains as to why you defeated me in the past so easily."

Piccolo rolled his shoulders, before calmly continuing. "I'll help you defeat him, but not for your son; I can't have him getting in the way of my plans for world domination. You already have a capable student, but given she just got knocked through a wall without any chance to react..."

Teira frowned lightly, feeling shame wash over her as she wondered if she could have kept Raditz from taking Gohan, had she anticipated the energy blast that got smashed into her torso. Nevertheless, Goku and Teira agreed, flying off- with Goku on Nimbus- as they wasted no time.

…

Raditz blinked as his scouter beeped, detecting three power levels rapidly approaching him; turning towards the direction they were coming from, he found it was the Namekian he encountered earlier, his brother, and the mysterious Saiyan girl whom he had no problem smacking into the wall.

"You must really be desperate, to come after me only moments after getting floored by a single attack." He taunted, as Goku and Piccolo removed their weighted gear.

"Maybe so, but I will not let you take my son!" Goku growled out harshly, noting Raditz's look of surprise as he and Piccolo both got sufficient power boosts from removing their weighted gear. Getting into their fighting stances, all three of the fighters- Teira, Piccolo, and Goku- stared down Raditz.

Raditz didn't get into a stance of his own, instead just tossing a smirk their way. Goku charged in first, exchanging a few punches with Raditz before getting knocked back. Piccolo lunged in immediately after, Teira doing the same.

The long-haired Saiyan found himself sandwiched between two fighters, Teira and Piccolo shooting flurries of punches towards him. With little effort, he dodged and blocked them both, before knocking them back with a small burst of energy.

"You can't win, don't you get it! Double Sunday!" He fired off a beam of purple at Piccolo and one at Teira; Teira realized she just took the place of Goku in that encounter, and noted Piccolo's missing arm. Speaking of Goku…

"Kamehameha!" From behind Raditz, Goku fired off a Kamehameha wave, slamming it into the stronger fighter's back. Raditz cried out in pain, but quickly whirled around and swatted it aside before it could do further damage.

Cracks littered the back of his suit, and his eyes widened in surprise as he felt a grip on his tail; had he not been trained by Prince Vegeta to be immune to such a weakness, he would have fallen limp. He played weak for a moment, though, planning to make the girl pay.

"N-now, Goku! H-hit him with another Kamehameha!" Teira shouted towards Goku, who nodded and charged it. Piccolo was charging an attack of his own, seeing that something was off about this exchange. He couldn't say it though, or attention would be brought to him.

As Goku fired it, Raditz jerked his elbow back, causing Teira to release his tail. He jumped up out of the way, leaving the three other fighters in shock as the blast connected with- not Raditz- but Teira.

Pain burned through her as the blast- intended to kill or damage Raditz- enveloped her. Due to the power of the attack, her body found itself burning away, and- when the blast cleared- all the muscle was exposed on the front of her form, as it fell to the ground.

Goku was frozen in shock, staring to Teira's fallen form. "N-no…. T-teira!" He shouted, staring to Raditz with a glare; using two Kamehameha waves had weakened him, but he noticed Piccolo, who was outstretching his fingers.

"Special Beam Cannon!" He shouted, sending the corkscrew energy attack at his opponent. Raditz had just enough time to dodge, though, and it only injured his shoulder, damaging the shoulder pad of the armor.

"D-damnit! Goku, I need you to distract him while I charge up another one! It takes five minutes!" He barked to the Son man, who nodded. Without giving a moment of time, Goku charged up towards the distracted Raditz, getting locked in an exchange of blows.

The exchange didn't last long though- even with the determination of keeping anyone else from dying coursing through the spiky-haired fighter's veins- and after a few minutes, he found himself on the ground, Raditz taunting him and stomping on his ribcage repeatedly.

"Did you really think that you could beat me, Kakarot? I killed your little friend, and I'll kill you just the-!" His eyes grew wide as- with a beep- he saw a powerful fighter blink to life on his screen.

The space pod that contained Gohan exploded, and out came an angry saiyan hybrid. His eyes were white, as energy flared around him.

"St-stop it! Don't you hurt him anymore!" He lunged forwards, angry that his 'older sister' had been killed, and that the mean man was hurting his daddy. He headbutted him in the chest, cracking his armor and sending him staggering back.

Uttering a line of swears, Raditz turned to fire at the child. His eyes widened, though, as he found himself being held from behind, by none other than his brother. "U-unhand me you fool!" He cried out, trying to get himself free from his brother's grasp, to no avail.

"N-now Piccolo, do it!" Goku cried out, shutting his eyes tightly and holding Raditz in place. Piccolo's fingers shot forth another corkscrew of energy, and- in the blink of an eye- it had pierced the chests of both Raditz and Goku.

As the two were lying on the ground- with Raditz's last words being mention of two stronger Saiyans, who would arrive to avenge him in but a year- Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi would arrive. They found themselves mourning the loss of not only Goku, but his student Teira.

During their grief, Piccolo regenerated his arm, and stated firmly that he would be taking Gohan, to train the kid. He warned those who hadn't heart of the enemy that would arrive in the future, and flew off with the child in his grasp, not to be seen for a year.

End Chapter 5

 **Author's Note:** **A bit of a longer one, and it had a plot twist in there! I bet nobody expected Teira to die; I bet some of you even wondered if Goku would die! Just know that things are going the way they are for a reason.**

 **Nevertheless, any feedback you all have would be quite appreciated, given that this was the first big plot point in the story as of yet. Please review and tell me if you enjoyed the chapter, and if you thought that I played out the battle well. Admittedly my memory of the battle is shaky, as I only saw those episodes a while back.**

 **As for the sore thumb sticking out… Yes, I made Raditz immune to the tail grabbing; it never seemed logical that Nappa and Vegeta would be immune, but Raditz wouldn't. I sort of had to if I wanted things to go the way I had them planned. (I had this fight planned this way since a couple of chapters ago.)**

 **Anyways, that's all for now! Until next time! -Tei**


	7. Chapter 6

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 6

 **Author's Note:** **Darn; I got something pointed out to me by Uberch01, and when I think about it, they're right; Teira hasn't yet done anything heroic to deserve keeping her body… I don't like sort of edging on the side of unreasonable, but I fear I may have to, or Teira will fall very much so behind and become too irrelevant.**

 **I apologize if what I'm about to do upsets you readers- and I do hope you agree this is a clever workaround, Uberch01 (lemme know if you think so!), but without further ado, here's chapter 6! (Fun fact, I'm writing this the same day as chapter 5 was written!)**

-? | Otherworld-

"C-come on, you can't be serious!" Goku exclaimed with a frown, staring to King Yemma. "There has to be some way I can convince you to let Teira have her body, if she trains with me at King Kai's, then I'm sure we'd be unstobbale…!" The Saiyan found himself crestfallen upon the revelation that Teira didn't have her body.

"She didn't deserve to die the way she did! She got caught in my blast; give her the body and make me a spirit!" Goku pleaded with the large man, Kami trying to settle down the fighter to avoid ending up with nobody getting a body.

King Yemma was starting to look quite irritated, but Goku pressed. "C'mon! I'll do whatever it takes, it just doesn't feel right that this has to happen to her because of me!" It could be said that Goku was experiencing survivor's guilt, but that'd have to be used quite liberally, considering the circumstances.

Finally, the temper of the large man snapped, and he barked out at the Son man with anger evident in his voice and expression. "Absolutely not! I will not bend the rules for a non-hero simply because you made the mistake of blasting them! That's that!" King Yemma could understand; the man killed his student and felt she deserved better.

That didn't mean he should bend the rules and allow the girl to have a body, though! It just didn't seem to make any sort of sense to him how the spiky-haired man in front of him thought that he could change Yemma's mind.

' _This isn't good… If we don't have Teira stronger by the time those Saiyans show up, I don't know if I can hold them off on my own. I'm excited, but scared; I couldn't hold my own against Raditz, and these other guys are apparently ten times as strong!'_ Fists clenched, Goku tried to hold in his anger.

Kami stepped back as some wind picked up around the fighter, and Yemma looked both confused and suspicious of the man.

"Son Goku, I would suggest that you don't do something to get that body of yours taken away. I can do that quite-" He froze, as Goku stared up at him with a flat expression. There was no fear, no anger, no anything to it. His voice was chilling, even to the boss of the ogres.

"Go ahead and take the body; it's not like you care about the idea of that line of yours growing by billions. Not your problem, right? You don't have to fight them, and it certainly must not bother you to know that you can prevent so many deaths, huh?" Goku knew he was tempting fate, and for someone he only met a couple of months ago.

It just didn't seem right to him, though! So he pressed, noticing a drop of sweat rolling down Yemma's face. "You know I'm right; if you had any ounce of reasoning or any sort of conscience, you would look from my perspective and give her a body…!" He growled lowly at the end, with that being the first showcase of emotion since the beginning of his little rant.

King Yemma was- in all honesty- shocked that someone had the gall to confront him in such a manner, especially when they weren't but a mortal! Nevertheless, the words of Goku moved him, and he leaned back in his chair to ponder.

' _She may not be a hero yet, but- from the way she died- it was clear that she had heroic intentions. Son Goku and Teira were working together to defeat that miscreant Raditz, were they not…?'_ Letting out a resigned sigh, Yemma leaned forwards in his chair.

"So be it… Provide the girl a body, and bring her to the front of the line at once…. Lousy no good outsmarting Saiyan..." Yemma muttered the last part to himself, and the first part to a couple of the ogres dashing around; he made giving a body seem so easy, but he sweated at the double paperwork he'd have to fill.

…

Teira felt numb; everything was dull. Her view was somewhere between normal and greyscale, as she simply hovered in a line with many other spirits. Thinking back on the fight with Raditz, it made no sense to her that he was immune to the tail grab.

' _How the heck was that possible? He wasn't immune in the anime, it just doesn't make any- oh crapbaskets...'_ If she could pale, she would; given that she was a white spirit and all though… _'This isn't the anime universe; Goku's intelligence showed me that, as well as Chi-Chi not being a crazy woman… That means I can only predict occurrences to a certain degree, and now that I've meddled that degree will lessen!'_

The otherworld's check-in station loomed in the distance, as Teira simply had started to accept her fate; likely she would have to roam around in this spiritual form until a year passed, and even then she didn't know if they would bother with reviving her.

Compared to Goku she would be so weak, and she definitely wouldn't stand a chance in even a match with Nappa… It was pointless to bring her back; Saiyan or not, she would need some intense training to catch up, right…?

"Wh-whoa!" She cried out as the fell flat on her behind, the spirits pausing as they all stared in surprise; she was in her body…! Except for that she once more has the skin that was burned off, it's identical to the body that she died in!

Even stranger, she realized that Kami was standing next to her, his hand outstretched. She slowly took it, and her stomach churned as she was transported- more like teleported- to the check-in station.

…

Goku grinned widely as his student appeared, a halo over her head. She gripped her stomach, and everyone in the room was sure she'd vomit if that body had anything in its stomach. "Yeah, the teleporting is a bit off-putting if you're not prepared for it..." He chuckled, quite happy that he had gotten Teira a body.

He saw the confusion on her face, and sighed. "I'll explain it on the way; if we want to make it to King Kai's soon though, we have to go now." Sparing a glance to Yemma, Goku gave him a nod and uttered a thanks; King Yemma simply waved him off with a light frown.

"Oh… W-well um, alright then..." Teira muttered lightly, chewing her lip as she walked with Goku; the two of them made it to a car, and one of the ogres drove them to the beginning of Snake Way. At that point, the duo parted ways with the blue ogre, and they stared over the expansive path.

"So, how long do you bet this'll take us?" Goku questioned with a nervous chuckle, staring to his student with a small grin. She stared up at him, and paused.

"Hm… given that we take minimal breaks and no stops… I bet we could clear it in a week. After all, we can fly pretty fast…." She smirks lightly, and stares down the path. "Well, there's little reason to delay any further; we have friends to get stronger for, after all."

She and Goku shared grins, and began to sprint down the path; occasionally, they would leap over small curves in the path, and once or twice they fell over, only to fly up in time to make it back on. Teira feared falling below the clouds, knowing that they could find themselves beneath Hell's barrier.

Goku, on the other hand, would sometimes dip into the clouds to eat them; Teira gave them a taste, and- while they weren't bad- they weren't all too filling, really… Hours passed, and they kept going; exhaustion did start setting in, but- being dead- it was far less of a strain on them.

Teira grinned, leaping over a far gap with Goku. "At this rate, we'll be there in no-" She winced as- due to not paying attention- she smacked face first into the side of the path, falling below the clouds and into hell. Goku, alarmed, plunged through the clouds after her.

…

"I cannot believe you, Goku! Do you know what we just went through?" Teira couldn't keep a smile off of her face, even though she was trying to almost discipline Goku. Sure, that was meant to happen, and they got to eat some of King Yemma's fruit, but they definitely weren't prepared to appear inside of Yemma's desk drawer!

Goku simply gave her a small smile, laughing lightly as they sped down the path once more, and tried to excuse himself as best as he could.

"Well we had some fun with that race we took part in, and it was fun to try and break the barrier between Hell and Snake Way…!" Teira couldn't argue with that, and the two continued the running in silence for the most part.

…

Along the way, they came across another distraction; they found themselves in the castle of someone named Princess Snake, and the entire encounter ended with them tying the entire- apparently mobile- snake castle into a knot when the princess appeared to be less innocent than her appearance and attitude led on.

Each experience allowed them to grow a bit stronger, and the run became easier over time. Teira knew that- with the landmarks they were passing- progress was going good; unfortunately, she didn't actually have any sort of way to measure time. It could have been days, weeks, or even hours. No matter what, she knew that they were speeding along somewhat faster than the series.

' _There were a few plotholes, including how Goku should have been far faster- even with the distractions- on the ways there and back…'_ It was growing clear to her that certain illogical situations were corrected here. She would get snapped out of her thoughts eventually, as Goku got her attention.

"Teira, do you see what I think I see?" Pointing off in the far distance, the tip of the path- and a small green dot- were both just barely visible on the edge of their view. In unison, they exclaimed their realizations.

"That must be the end!" "It's King Kai's planet!"

Staring to each other with minor amusement, they sped up the pace and made their way towards the end as quick as they could possibly go. Teira found excitement and anxiety welling within her, while all that Goku felt was adrenaline at the idea of training.

Soon enough, they were at the end of Snake Way, and they peered down at King Kai's. Teira spoke up, staring to Goku calmly. "We should be careful; such a small planet might have condensed mass and higher gravity than it appears. It could make it feel far heavier than we actually are. Let's try to ease our way down..." She warns him.

The two try to slowly hover down, but the pull of the ten times gravity would prove to be far too much; they were able to slow their descent, but Goku faceplanted against the ground, and Teira fell flat on her behind, leaving an embarrassing imprint in the grass and dirt.

"G-gah!" Goku winced, trying to get up but failing at first. "T-this is crazy; I feel s-so heavy…!" He managed to lift his head up, and found himself staring at the face of a monkey. "W-wha? Wh-who are you? K-king Kai?" Goku felt his cheeks flush as he heard Teira giggling from behind.

"Goku, that can't be King Kai; did you ever consider that he could have a pet, y'know?" Teira knew that the monkey was- in fact- Bubbles, and she figured she could nudge Goku in the right direction without revealing what she knew; when Goku laughed and realized she was probably right, she sighed in relief.

"So, you two must be the ones I was told might arrive at my planet." A nasally voice would speak up from behind them, and both Saiyans- slowly and sluggishly- turned to make eye contact with the blue kai.

"I'm King Kai, and you've already met Bubbles." Smiling and staring at the two from behind his glasses, the Kai was quite impressed that they had actually made the trek down Snake Way, and in such record time too! _'The only other person to ever do so was King Yemma, if I'm correct.'_ Little did the Kai know just how many more would make the trek in the future.

"So, I guess the first step- before anything- will have to be having you two get used to the gravity; then, we'll get along with the training. I'll be inside for now; good luck!" Walking towards the house, Goku and Teira were both surprised at just how easily he could move; that was a surprise in itself for Teira, as she knew she should have expected it.

Shaking her head, she turned to Goku and sighed. "Alright, I guess we should get to moving; not like we're going to get things done just sitting here, right?" The two tossed a smile at each other, and slowly attempted to get used to the gravity, which proved easier said than done.

End Chapter 6

 **Author's Note:** **Usually I don't upload on Fridays nowadays, but I think I'll make an exception. I'm posting this as soon as I finish writing. I'd like to know if you all think I handled the dilemma of Teira and getting a body right. I hate that I had to push the rules of canon and my own self-set guidelines just a little, but I personally feel I did alright.**

 **It's your opinions that matter though, and so your feedback will be appreciated and considered! Please leave a review, and feel free to toss a follow or favorite if you're enjoying the story so far! -Tei**


	8. Chapter 7

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 7

 **Author's Note:** **The weekend is over and- with it- so is my little break from writing! I want to preface this chapter just by making something clear, because I fear if I don't say it now then when I have to later it'll be ignored.**

 **Teira will not be weak by any means in this story. I've seen a lot of self-inserts where not only are the SI's mary sues, but they also don't affect the timeline at all. The way I see it, don't write if you're only two inches from plagiarism.**

 **The timeline will change drastically, and that will grow more apparent over time. Teira will be powerful, but she will suffer for it, just like the rest of the fighter's do; part of the reason she died with Goku was to show that she isn't going to be invincible. Death is always a possibility. I may have it happen again, I may not; it all depends on how the timeline goes.**

 **If Teira being powerful is an issue, I apologize, but I also want to go ahead and say that I will be doing my own tweaks and balances to the series; Goku being smart was one, Raditz's immunity was another. Super Saiyan transformations are also being targeted; you'll all understand what I mean by that eventually.**

 **I apologize for filling this chapter with my ramblings, but I got anxious thinking about the backlash of going ahead and just doing what I want without warning you all first. It's better you know now rather than later. Anyways, let's get onto the chapter!**

-July 2 | Age 762-

Teira closed her eyes, and focused on her energy; the directions that King Kai had given her echoed constantly. The energy which she had grown so familiar with began to change… it grew; it sparked a fire in her, and a red aura devoured her. She spoke, but it was barely registered to even herself as her power raised.

"Kaio-Ken!" Her power burst forth, becoming fifty percent more than what it was previously. The wind around her whipped furiously, as she tried to maintain the form for fifteen seconds. King Kai and Goku stood to the side, watching calmly, both looking mildly impressed.

She grit her teeth; Teira felt the strain of the Kaio-Ken wearing on her by the ten second mark; the aura wavered, flickering and fading once she hit fifteen. Goku was capable of holding the first stage for thirty seconds. Of course, neither would be able to hold it as long without consequence once they had their far less durable, living bodies back.

"Did I… do good?" She asked, panting lightly; though she felt exhausted, her energy was quickly finding its way back to her, as the exhaustion became distant and eventually nonexistant.

"You did quite well, considering your age." King Kai spoke up first, approaching Teria. "You seem to struggle with keeping control after a short length of time. My worry with that is that you may tear yourself apart using the Kaio-Ken while alive..."

The blue-skinned kai spoke in a serious tone, continuing after clearing his throat. "You see: as a dead being, your body is so much more durable. You can't really die again per-say, so long as you're in the land of the dead. If your body tears apart here, it would come back soon enough."

"On the other hand, if you were to be a dead being in the living world, or a living being in general, using the Kaio-Ken incorrectly- and tearing your body apart by effect- would bring you right back here." King Kai could sense a question lingering on her tongue, so he answered it.

"If you 'died' in the living world with this dead body, you'd return here in a far weaker state. Over time you would regain your strength, but it would be a minimum of weeks, months at the most." Teira nodded at this, and Goku spoke up after.

"Y'see, I think you start to worry; If you start worrying about holding up the Kaio-Ken, you can sorta lose control of it! Just don't worry, and even try to push yourself! Usually my body burns by the fifteen second mark, but I press on to thirty because I just know that it'll be far more useful if I can hold it longer once I'm revived." A grin formed on Goku's face, and he stepped back.

"I want you to try it again, but don't power down until you're absolutely certain you need to." King Kai protested at Goku's words, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he realized his words fell on two sets of deaf ears.

Teira stepped back a little, and began to focus once more. Her power burst forth with that burning red aura once more, and she shouted the attack with such determination that it surprised her. "Kaio-Ken!" Gritting her teeth, she attempted to keep all worry at the furthest recesses of her mind.

The ten second mark came and went, but with it came the burning Goku described. By fifteen, it was starting to hurt, and the power she had began to waver by twenty seconds; nevertheless, she persevered. "T-twenty five seconds…!" She blurted out at the aura exploded away from her, leaving her with a weakened power and a bit of exhaustion.

"I held it for twenty-five seconds… and it really hurt!" Her shoulders twitched lightly, a sign of the strain she put herself under. Goku and King Kai gave nods, both understanding and also feeling pride at the girl; Goku because it was his student growing stronger, and King Kai because his newfound students were both mastering his signature move at a faster rate than he could have ever hoped for.

"Well, I think now would be a good time to break for lunch; I'm sure that Bubbles has finished making the meal." King Kai's food supplies often found themselves lacking after a short period of time, but it wasn't like food was too limited in the world of the dead; after all, Kais of creation could simply 'divine' it into being if they so pleased.

As he ate his own small portion, and the two Saiyans scarfed down anything they could, the blue kai wondered just how far they could go with the attack. _'I could see them achieving Stage Two, and possibly even Stage Three; I'd never suggest they go over Two though… Though the power increase is quite impressive, the damage that it can do is even more so...'_

King Kai shook his head, sighing. Truly, if they did have the control and discipline, they could even surpass Stage Three; it was just a matter of the timeframe they were given to train and their capability to learn that much ki control in the given time.

…

After the meal, Teira and Goku would train in the Kaio-Ken state; they used it at 5-second intervals, attempting to grow more familiar with the first stage of the attack; eventually they hoped to 'perfect' their use of stages One and Two, but even then they'd be at risk of straining themselves once they were in living bodies.

The two wore out quite quickly with their frequent use of the attack, but with intermittent breaks they could easily pick right back up and begin to fight; Goku was surely going to be stronger than he had been in the original fight, but the questions still remained of how much stronger would he be, and- as for Teira- how strong would she be?

-October 1 | Age 762-

It was nearing the end of their training, and both of the Saiyans found themselves far stronger than they could have ever hoped to be. Goku was deemed capable of using up to the Kaio Ken 'Stage Four' in his dead body before extreme side effects would take place, and Teira could use up to the Kaio Ken 'Stage Three' state before she became exhausted.

As for their training in the Kai's other technique: Goku was perfectly capable of the Spirit Bomb, and so was Teira; the difference was Goku could charge it faster, given that he was more calm and focused. Teira- never quite fully at mental rest- would become unfocused or, on occasion, even bored by the time it took to get a large amount of energy, due to the planet being so small.

Nevertheless, the progress they were making was leaps and bounds farther than it would have been, had they not died and instead trained on Earth; it was odd to the girl, but Teira found herself thankful that she died. To her, it meant she could truly have a chance at making a big difference, and maybe she could even be of great help in times where things had been hopeless.

…

"Kaio Ken, Stage Four!" Teira shouted, her muscles bulging with the power; no matter how hard she tried to maintain the form, it just felt so much harder than the previous ones. _'I guess the difficulty scaled with the power boost...'_ Within ten seconds, she dropped the attack and fell to her hands and knees.

Beside her, Goku was still- with some difficulty- standing there in the Stage Four Kaio Ken, his teeth grit and hands clenched into fists. The power Teira could sense coming off of him was immense, around three times his 'base' power, if she were to measure it.

Soon though, he also fell out of the attack, and the two approached King Kai. Teira was the first to speak up, chewing her lip before doing so.

"Do you have any other techniques you could teach us, in the month that we have left? We've pretty much mastered the Spirit Bomb, and learning a higher level of the Kaio ken might take too long..." Teira had knowledge of King Kai, and the fact that he actually knew Instant Transmission.

The only reason he'd never used it in the 'canon', was apparently because 'Goku never asked'. She couldn't simply ask the Kai though; that would raise far too many questions.

King Kai rubbed his chin, and contemplated Instant Transmission. _'No… It would take too long; maybe if we had two months, but we don't...'_ The Kai thought with disdain, shaking his head. "The best I can do is give you two extremely heavy weighted gear for the month. Other than that I've taught you all I can in our given timeframe."

The two seemed eager for whatever he could do, and so the Kai gave them the heavy gear; given that the planet's gravity multiplied the weight by ten, he didn't have to make it extremely heavy. The weight he put the gear at left the two in a state similar to how they'd arrived: on the ground and struggling to get up.

Teira, using her smarts, activated the first stage of the Kaio-Ken, and was able to slowly stagger to her feet; Goku followed suit, but they dropped the attack moments later. This sent them plummeting to the ground, even though both had hoped to remain standing.

' _Their determination is greater than anything else I've seen before; then again, I don't get off of my planet much, and I don't quite get visitors...'_ The blue Kai chuckled lowly, making his way back to the small dome he called his house; leaving the two to train was the best option, as he had nothing else to teach them at the given time.

…

Standing across from each other, Teira and Goku had blazing red auras around them; it hadn't been but a few hours since they were given the heavy gear, and they resorted to maintaining the Stage Two Kaio Ken in order to get some sparring in.

The form weighed heavily on them, but not as much as their gear; plus, they simply concluded that training in the form would make it easier, come their revival, to use it in the living world.

Teira and Goku exchanged punches that- for being in the Kaio Ken state- were somewhat sluggish, though they held a decent amount of power behind them.

Unlike a year ago, when the two had a sizable gap in power, they seemed to be closer to equals than ever before, a near-equal amount of hits being blocked, received, and otherwise by the pair during their sparring.

The strain the form put on them eventually came to fruition, and they would hit the ground hard enough to make light craters, the aura bursting away from both of their battered forms. They had quite the determination, but not just to get stronger: they desired to best each other, and a student-teacher rivalry had long since formed between them.

With a month left until the evil Saiyans would land on Earth, and just as long until they would be revived, how much stronger could Teira and Goku get? Would it prove to be enough to shift the timeline, or would Teira find her efforts to bring about change smashed into the ground?

End Chapter 7

 **Author's Note:** **I'll ask the same thing I asked before the chapter in which Raditz showed up: how strong do you think the two of them should be. Goku's power level was 8,000 in the original fight (not over 9,000, as the Ocean Dub oh so greatly flubbed), and we don't have a set power level of Teira; Goku will clearly be stronger, but to what degree I'm not quite sure yet.**

 **If you want to know why I didn't spend multiple chapters on King Kai's planet, it's because I myself don't really remember the training being described too in-depth, beyond Bubbles and Gregory. As such, anything I _did_ describe was sort of off the top of my head.**

 **Speaking of Bubbles and Gregory, I left that out because I felt it would hold no bearing; we know Goku eventually catches Bubbles and hits Gregory with the hammer, and it's pretty clear that Teira would follow close behind.**

 **Teira is- in fact- weaker than Goku, which I hope is made clear in the fact that she can only sustain the Stage Three for a sizable amount of time, while Goku can hold the Stage Four for the same amount of time.**

 **One last thing: I refer to the Kaio Ken levels as 'Stages', because "Times Two, Three, Four" is misleading. Each level raises your power by increments of 50%; Stage One is 150% your original power (not base power); Stage Two is 200%, Stage Three is 250%, and so on. Anyways, that's all for now! Please review, I love the feedback I get from you guys! -Tei**


	9. Chapter 8

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 8

 **EDIT:** **True to my word, I came back and re-did this chapter. I just couldn't help but feel you guys deserve far better than what I gave you all here.**

 **Author's Note:** **So, I gave it a couple of days and got no feedback as to just how much stronger Goku should have been, and how strong Teira should be. As such I'll just use a little bit of a multiplier based off of their power levels. Goku was originally 416 canonically at Raditz, and 8000 at the fight with Vegeta and Nappa. Divide 416 by 8000 is 5.2 percent; that means Goku got approximately 20 times stronger. Fighting with Teira would garner him a power increase, so we can up that to 25. We can use that multiplier for both Teira and Goku, and that will give us the following:**

 **Goku – 475 * 25 = 11875; I'll round that up to 12000 to make Kaio-Ken multipliers easier.**

 **Teira – 350 * 25 = 8750; I'll once again round that up, to 9000, to make Kaio-Ken multipliers easier.**

 **Personally, I believe that's reasonable, and I hope that you all agree. If not, then I apologize; I don't like to wait long periods of time between chapter uploads during the posting times I've set up, though. Anyways, onto the chapter; I won't have dialogue be the same- as I said back with Raditz- but I think that it's better this way. It almost gives it a unique spin. No more rambling, though! Time to move onto the story!**

-November 3 | Age 762-

-4:00 AM-

Teira let out a sigh of relief as the halos above her head and Goku's head disappeared. The low pulse of her heartbeat was one of the first things that came to her attention, but she had little time to savor the feeling of her blood being pumped.

Teira looked to her teacher as he spoke, a serious tone in the older Saiyan's voice as he relayed his thoughts on their next move, now that they were back in their living bodies.

"I think we should head off now; it's already the day of their arrival, and if we want to make it in time to keep everyone alive, then we need all the time we can get." Goku spoke, his tone quite serious. He powered up to his maximum, causing his spiky hair to wave around a little as he did so.

Teira shook her head, and stared towards King Kai. "Hey, I think you mentioned something a month ago… another technique? Can that help us get back quicker?" While she and Goku can't use it, Teira recalled that King Kai once canonically said he could have IT'ed the Saiyan back, had he asked the Kai.

King Kai rubbed his chin, seeming to be in deep thought. "Hmm… I guess I could use my Instant Transmission technique to get you two to the battlefield quicker… The guardian of Earth, I believe he said his name was Kami, should be at the check-in station soon enough. I can drop you guys off there."

The blue Kai smiled, but decided to do something else first; once more, he spoke up. "For now, allow me to give you both some new clothing, so that you aren't going into battle half-naked." With only a stare, Goku's tattered gi found itself whole again, with a couple differences. "There's no weighted gear to it; you won't want that hindering you in the upcoming fight. I also put my sign on the back of your shirt. I'll be doing this for both of you."

Goku seems pleased with the gi, and happy that the Kai had some sort of symbol to show his own training, though the Turtle Hermit symbol remained on the front. Staring to Teira, though, her outfit came out different than Goku's. Her gi was a darker green, with the undershirt and belt being a brownish-yellow.

King Kai smiled. "I believe you said you wanted your gi to look like this? I put my symbol on the back, and I put Goku's on the front, since you've been his student and my student." When Teira nodded eagerly, King Kai felt quite pleased with himself.

"I'll make you two one more meal, so you'll be full and ready for the rapidly-approaching fight. After that you'll be on your way back." King Kai didn't originally intend to use his Instant Transmission, but due to the fact that Teira had asked, he couldn't really go and say no, could he?

Plus, he'd prefer to not run the risk of sending them off by themselves, only for them to take too long and cause their allies to be killed. The Kai didn't want innocent blood on his hands, that was for certain.

-6:00 AM-

"Alright; I think we're ready to go, King Kai." Goku said. Through telepathy, Kami had announced to King Kai that he was at the check-in station, and as such the Kai relayed that to the two fighters that had been on his planet for the year.

Upon getting a nod from King Kai, Goku placed his hand on one of the Kai's shoulder as he was directed, and Teira followed suit. Within moments, they were at the check-in station, where Kami greeted them.

"So you two have arrived; it's great to see you again, Goku; you as well, Teira." Kami gave both of them light nods, before turning to King Kai. "Thank you for bringing them to me, it will save us a lot of time; I believe they will be at the battlefield from the start of the fight." The old Namekian smiled. "You have my thanks, King Kai."

"Oh, it's nothing; I want to see things go well just as much as you all do. I'm going to head back to my planet, though. I'd like to get settled down so I can watch the fight for myself." The blue Kai flickered, waving at the trio before disappearing.

Reappearing back on his planet, the Kai made his way inside, sitting down at his kitchen table with a frown. "Well, I'm all alone again; it was kind of nice to have people to talk to and train… Maybe they'll visit some other time; not dead, hopefully!" He burst into laughter, the planet feeling more empty without the two fighters on it.

...

When Teira and Goku were transported to the lookout, they kept their power suppressed to about half their actual capacity; no use in keeping it all out there while they waited for the arrival of the two evil Saiyans, right? As well as this, they felt quite nauseous due to the teleportation of Kami; clearly, the guardian's own method of teleportation was not as refined as King Kai's.

Once they recovered from their nausea, it became apparent that Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu were on the lookout with them; the four of them approached Teira and Goku, as Kami made his way to the edge of the lookout, watching over the planet.

"Long time no see, Goku." Tien gave the older Saiyan a smirk, and Goku returned it with a nod. "I don't believe we've met, though." That remark was directed towards Teira, who blinked at the realization of this.

"Oh right, we haven't!" She quickly nodded, and smiled up at him. "Well, my name is Teira; I'm Goku's student. I sort of died with him during our fight with Raditz." Both she and Goku flinched when they remembered how her death came about. It wasn't exactly fun to remember…

"Well it's nice to meet you, Teira." Tien replied, and smiled down at her. "You seem quite powerful; you'll be a good ally in this coming fight." The triclops was truly impressed by the strength of Teira. _'She has to be mid-teens at the oldest; it's amazing that she's so strong… is this the power of Saiyan DNA?'_

Yamcha introduced himself as well, and Teira felt the stare of the fighter was a bit below her chin. A quick whack over the back of the head fixed this, and- after receiving a 'welcome back' from Krillin and introducing herself to Chaoutzu, she suggested they head to a deserted area, so the Saiyans wouldn't go into a city and instead would go to them.

As they all lifted off of the lookout and flew down, they paused so Goku could make the detour to get the senzu beans. Once he had collected them, they continued down and flew off west, intending on finding a wasteland of sorts to battle in.

As the group flew, they all talked. Teira would occasionally chime in, but it was mostly the other fighters catching up and talking about their training. Teira wanted to be involved, but she felt that it may be better if she let the old friends chat first.

The Saiyan girl didn't realize that- while she was lost in her thoughts- she was slowly drifting behind, and she found herself being pulled out of her own thoughts by none other than Krillin.

"Yo, Teira, come on!" Krillin called out with a smile, trying to catch her attention. She shook her head, and quickly sped up, catching up with the group of fighters and flying at about even speed with Krillin. The bald monk eventually spoke up with a question.

"You seem distracted; something tugging at your mind?" The fighter considered that it might be her young age; being as young as she was- around sixteen at the given time- and seeming so nervous, this made it clear that the only fight she'd ever been in was the one with Raditz. Given that she died in that fight, Krillin assumed that was the cause of the anxiety.

Teira answered, not realizing Krillin was quite close to knowing the reason for her anxiety; in fact, his suspicions were confirmed when she spoke up. "From what we know about the Saiyans, they have a great ape form; this form is said to multiply their power by quite a bit… What if they do that and we can't keep up with them?"

Taking a deep breath, Teira continued. "Me and Goku don't have our tails, and- even if we did- we wouldn't know how to control the forms… We're really going to be up the creek without a paddle if that happens… Maybe we should go for their tails and try to cut them off?"

Goku chimed in, having been listening to her conversation. "We can try that, but if they catch on then they might transform just to make it harder for us; we'd have to be careful about it. We don't want to lose anyone in this fight… Chaoutzu, Krillin, you, and even I can't come back with the Dragon Balls, now that we've been wished back once." Goku explained this information, but the fact of the Dragon Balls was common knowledge to Teira.

…

The group landed in the grassy hills; it wasn't exactly a wasteland, but it wasn't populated by anyone, animal or otherwise; that made it prime fighting territory. It was a valley, with a few cliff-faces sticking up from the sides of the inward slope.

The group looked around, sensing for incoming energies as they really had little else to do; they did sense two approaching energies, but they weren't the Saiyans. It was instead Gohan and Piccolo.

"Dad!" Gohan called out, flying right into his father's arms. Goku- crying out in surprise- was thrown backwards, landing on his butt as he held his excited son close.

"I missed you so much, Gohan! You look like you're way stronger!" Goku spoke, able to sense the high power coming from his son. It was nowhere near as strong as his own, but it was still way greater than it had been only a year ago.

Piccolo stared down at the two, scoffing lightly. "Save the affection for later; I can sense the Saiyans coming towards the planet. They should be landing any minute now..." The Namekian stated, and- true to his word- they could sense the pods crash down in a city.

Not too long after this, many power levels around them were snuffed out; it didn't take a genius to figure out what was done: they'd blown up part of the city, and- with it- the inhabitants.

"W-whoa… Did you feel all of those powers drop…?" Krillin stuttered to the others, garnering nods from many of them. "They're ruthless; they just killed all those people for no reason..."

"This is what we've all been working towards for a year; we can always wish those people back with the Dragon Balls. For now, just keep your guard up for when the Saiyans arrive here at the battlefield." Goku said seriously, before glancing at Teira.

Her hands shook, and she looked a few shades paler than normal. Fear was etched into her face, as she flashed back to the fight with Raditz; chills ran through her, and her blood went cold as she felt the two evil Saiyans shooting towards their location at max speed.

Within seconds, Vegeta and Nappa were hovering above the battlefield, looking down at the fighters with confidence in their eyes.

"My my, a welcoming party; some of these fighters seem legitimately strong, wouldn't you say, Nappa?" Vegeta spoke with confidence, but he was sweating just a little. _'Unless my scouter's broken, the girl has a power level of 4500, and Kakarot has one of 6000…!'_

Vegeta realized that Nappa would be in for a rough fight with those powers, but he didn't realize that they weren't quite at their maximum. _'I know they can suppress power levels, but surely that's their maximum. There's no way that low-class Saiyan and that mystery girl- apparently Saiyan from Raditz's encounter told us- can be any stronger.'_

"Definitely; these guys'll have some fight in them. That excites me.." Nappa grinned almost ferociously down at the fighters. "We might need to use some of the stronger Saibamen for the starting fight, eh Vegeta?" Nappa nudged the Saiyan prince with a light chuckle,

Getting a nod from Vegeta, the two of them landed across from the group of Earth's defenders. The tension of the situation was so thick you could cut it with a knife, as it was clear that the battle would not end with either side coming out unharmed...

End Chapter 8

 **Author's Note:** **Alrighty! Next chapter is going to mark the beginning of the battle; things are sure going to be different, since Goku- and Teira- are here from the start of the fight. A certain bald Saiyan won't stand a chance.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, and let me know if you're all excited for the fight! I'm curious to see how you all think the fight will go. Anyways, I'll be heading off. See you boys, girls, and the technicolor rainbow in between next time! -Tei**

 **PS: Yes, that 'technicolor rainbow' thing was, in fact, a Team Four Star reference.**


	10. Chapter 9

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 9

 **Author's Note:** **Back from my weekend break, and I think I've found an interesting way to up the difficulty of this fight while still keeping it possible. Generally I just write this up as I go, so I'm hoping that what I'm imagining comes out well on paper. Not much of a note beforehand today, except for this:**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Saibaman – 1300**

 **Jinkouman – 4600**

 **The power levels are taken directly from the Dragon Ball Wikia.**

-November 3 | Age 762-

…

 _Last chapter, the Z-fighters and Teira had all banded together for the arrival of the Saiyans, after their year of training time ran out. Within a short while of their arrival, the two bloodthirsty Saiyans had already blown up part of a city, leaving hundreds of lives snuffed out._

 _We pick up with them arriving at the battlefield. In this fight though, Teira will see for the second time that the info she once thought to be accurate was becoming more and more flimsy with time._

…

"Alright; I think that we'll make this interesting, a game of sorts if you will." Vegeta commented with a small smirk. _'Eight fighters. T_ _hat makes eight Saibamen.'_ Looking towards the burly Saiyan to his right, the Saiyan prince spoke.

"Nappa, plant eight Saibamen." As soon as the words left his mouth, Nappa pulled out a couple of capsules from some sort of pocket; Teira- finally out of her daze- would wonder what exactly did hold the items.

"One, two, three..." Nappa mumbled to himself as he planted each seed, before dripping some sort of green substance onto each one. Within half a minute, eight cabbage-looking creatures stood with differing evil smirks on their face, clearly hungry for blood.

"Alright! These ones are pretty strong; it's almost like we have eight Raditz'es with us!" Nappa joked, laughing at his mockery of their fallen 'comrade', if they could even call such a weakling something like that.

"We will go one-by-one. Each of you will go up against a Saibaman; if you can succeed in your fight, then you live; if you don't, then I believe the outcome is quite clear." Vegeta chuckled, and glanced towards the fighters in front of him.

They stared back, wary but not opposing his suggestion. With one word, the fight came to a start. "Begin."

…

Teira was shocked at how things were progressing; the fight with the Saibamen went just as it did in the series, right up to Krillin blowing up multiple of the Saibamen in his anger at Yamcha's death. It sent shivers down Teira's spine for her to consider how she could have prevented it, but she wasn't really left with much time to think about that.

Vegeta and Nappa were speaking between themselves, and Teira noted that Piccolo seemed to be listening, his antennae twitching occasionally as his expression grew more nervous. _'I wonder what they're saying...'_

She wasn't left to wonder long though, as they pulled out two sickly-looking grey seeds, oozing with some sort of glowing substance. They planted them, and- with some of that green substance from before, two grey Saibamen popped up from the ground.

' _They feel so much stronger! They're Jinkoumen, from Xenoverse!'_ Teira saw Vegeta point at her, and one of the two Jinkoumen immediately lunged at her.

Gritting her teeth, Teira flared her power to its maximum, and blew up the creature with ease; the wide-eyed stares of Vegeta and Nappa soothed her worries, as her power leveled back out at its suppressed height.

"So it appears they are stronger… Send that one at Kakarot." Vegeta said calmly, turning towards Goku and activating his scouter to read any change in power level.

The other Jinkouman lunged at Goku, but he didn't even need to raise his own power. A few punches and a blast later, and the creature was just as dead as the one that fought Teira.

"I'm done with your games." Goku said calmly, narrowing his eyes. "Either fight us or leave this planet now!" The way Goku spoke held a tone that none of the fighters- save Teira- had ever really heard Goku use. It sounded intense, violent; nothing like how he usually was in a fight.

"Now, let's get to it." With a shout, Goku powered up to his maximum; his hair whipped around a little, the fabric of his gi almost fluttering due to the energy coming off of him. Nappa's scouter exploded from the reading, while Vegeta's only fizzled and crackled; it was broken, but it didn't explode.

"That's… not possible! It's… eleven thousand!" Vegeta growled out, pulling off his broken scouter and crushing it with anger. "No third-class Saiyan should be that powerful! Nappa, you go and handle the others; I'll handle Kakarot." Cracking his neck, Vegeta powered up to his own maximum, while Nappa turned and smirked at the others.

While Vegeta immediately charged at Goku, Nappa decided to play with some of the weaker guys first. _'The short bald one seems like a good first target!'_ He smirked, immediately rushing Krilin. The monk didn't have time to react, but he didn't need to.

Teira kicked Nappa, sending him into the ground and stopping his charge towards Krillin. Her hands shook as she eyed the burly opponent, but she really had no reason to be scared. _'I know that I'm more powerful than him, so why am I feeling like this!?'_ When Nappa got up, Teira made a move to go at him once more.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were exchanging blows; Goku had already made use of Kaio Ken 'Stage One', but he was actually holding his own in said stage against the stronger Saiyan. "Is that all you got?" He almost teased him, his adrenaline pumping.

Vegeta flew at him, and the two were tossing a flurry of blows at each other; while Vegeta had the upper hand, all it took was a Kaio Ken attack for Goku to level out the playing field. Knocking Vegeta back just a little, he cupped his hands at his side and rapidly chanted out the words of his signature move.

"Kamehameha!" His hands slammed forwards into the shorter Saiyan's chest, and the blue energy exploded outwards, sending Vegeta flying back into a mountain formation; Goku took this time to catch his breath and plan out his actions. _'If I use the Kaio-Ken too much I'll start to get weaker. I can't risk that.'_

An explosion sounded from Goku's left, and he found himself being plowed into by Teira, who was sent flying just moments before.

…

Teira exchanged blows with Nappa, but she found her ability to dodge and block lacking. Sure, she could track each blow and try to move accordingly, but her anxiety was so great that she was telegraphing her attacks almost in the instant that she knew what she was going to do.

' _This shouldn't be happening! Even if I'm not at my best I should be able to block all of these blows! What's worse is that some of them actually hurt!'_ A cry of pain escaped Teira as her temporary distraction allowed Nappa to land a hit on her.

Once her guard was down, the burly Saiyan warrior shoved an energy blast into her side, sending her flying and crashing into Goku; the two tumbled across the ground, and- when they looked up- they found Vegeta and Nappa charging at them.

"Damn third-class, I'll show you!" Vegeta shouted, sending a kick into Goku's chest; he was send shooting across the landscape, and Vegeta followed close behind. He grabbed Goku's foot, and tossed him up into the air.

Reappearing above him, purple energy began to form in his cupped hands. "Galick gun!" He shouted, smashing the attack into the pure-hearted Saiyan. This sent Goku barreling into the landscape below with a resounding crash, smoke being sent out from the crater.

Meanwhile, Teira was holding her own against Nappa one more, and was finally getting damaging blows in on the larger Saiyan. _'I need to take him down. Even if I'm stronger, I can still wear out and be at a disadvantage.'_ She chastises herself for wasting time, sending a roundhouse kick into Nappa's head.

While he was flying backward, Teira tossed a barrage of energy blasts, all of which connected and sent him flying only farther and faster than he had been before. Teira sped to where he would eventually recover, slamming her fist into his gut.

Her eyes widened though, as- due to their strength difference and the power she put into the blow- her hand pierced the flesh of his stomach, and the warmth of his insides was around her hand. Nappa was keeled over, and Teira was paralyzed with shock.

"M-my hand is in his..." Teira began to shiver, as she froze up. The girl had never taken a life before; the weight of what she did was enough to distract her from Nappa's last-ditch effort, and a massive blast of energy came from his hands at point-blank range; her arm was dislodged, and Teira- with a decent burn on her face- rolled across the ground, unconscious.

Even Goku and Vegeta stopped to look at the scene that just unfolded; Vegeta was more surprised that Nappa was still standing after such a hit than the fact that he was hit in the first place, while Goku felt fear for his unconscious student.

"Teira!" He flew towards her, but Vegeta intercepted him, kicking him to the ground. _'Damnit! I didn't expect Nappa to be taken down so quickly, even with the strength of these third-class warriors.'_ While in his thoughts, Vegeta was engaged in a barrage of punches from Goku, and was returning his own. _'Surely he can handle the weaklings in that state though.'_

Nappa felt pain coursing through him; he had cauterized the wound with his energy, but the fact that Teira had pierced his stomach left him on limited time; if he could finish the fights with the others and get back to a healing chamber quickly enough, there was a chance he could live.

Unfortunately it didn't seem he would be able to, as he was getting attacked on all sides. Tien, Krillin, and Piccolo were all going at Nappa, and they were all getting a plentiful amount of hits in. Nappa was already weakened, but this was just pushing him further.

"Damn you..! Kyah!" Nappa shouted out as he let his energy explode in a dome around him, knocking the three fighters back. Breathing heavily, Nappa began firing off energy blasts at the three fighters; they did a good amount of damage, because Nappa still outclassed them 1-on-1, even in this weakened state.

By the time he was done hitting them with blasts, Krillin could barely move, Tien was standing on wobbly legs, and Piccolo was covered in bruises; Piccolo- being in the best condition of the three- charged back at the burly Saiyan to continue their fight.

…

"Kaio Ken Stage Two!" Goku growled as his fist crashed into Vegeta's cheek, sending him into a rocky mountain formation; during their fight they had been straying further and further from the battlefield they had begun in, and now they were in a mountainous area of sorts.

Vegeta blew up the mountain with his energy, freeing himself and quickly charging back at Goku, who had dropped out of the Kaio Ken state. A few well-placed hits sent the weakened fighter flying, and Goku was hit by multiple blasts and kneed in the gut before he knew it.

"Gah!" Goku slammed into the ground, the wind knocked out of him as he stared up at Vegeta, who was cackling at his clear superiority. _'N-not good…! The Kaio-Ken is just too straining to use this much in a battle!'_ Vegeta was flying into the air, yelling loudly down at Goku.

"This is the end for you, Kakarot! You can get up and get out of the way, but your precious planet will be destroyed; your only option is to take the blast and die!" Vegeta was charging up a Galick Gun, preparing to blast Goku with it.

Goku got up, his Kaio-Ken aura flaring around him. "Kaio-Ken Stage Three!" His power outclassed Vegeta's now, as he cupped his hands at his side.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"GALICK GUN!"

The two beams met and clashed, with Goku having the clear advantage. Vegeta swore as his Galick Gun was getting forced back at a rapid rate and- before he knew what was happening- he was being sent into the air by the Kamehameha wave.

Goku slowly stopped firing it, collapsing to his hands and knees as the strain of the Kaio-Ken weighed heavily on him. _'If only I hadn't been using it so much in the early fight; maybe I could have finished this quicker… Now, I feel so much pain that it hurts to move...'_ The wild-haired Saiyan slowly pushed to his feet, pain coursing through him with each movement.

He could sense that Vegeta wasn't dead yet, and there was an unsettling feeling in his stomach, about if the fight was won just yet.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was struggling against Nappa, and the same sinking feeling Goku had was in the front of the Namekian's mind.

Things were looking grim, but could they pull through; could Teira wake up, or maybe some well-placed anger from Gohan?

End Chapter 9

 **Author's Note:** **Omygosh I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner! I wrote this chapter three times in three different ways, and each one seemed like crap! I hope that this was better than it feels like to me, because I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer!**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and what you think will happen next!**

 **Until next time, ttyl! - Tei**


	11. Chapter 10

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 10

Author's Note: Yeah uhm… I'm really, really sorry for the lack of updates in the past week x'D. I was so drained by that last chapter that I just didn't have it in me to write another one; nevertheless, I want you guys to have more to read, and so I'm always going to try and update a minimum of once per week.

How are you all liking the story? Do you think the progression and power levels are good? When should I drop power levels for power scaling, or should I just stick with power levels? I'd sincerely love some feedback. It lets me know you're all interested in what I'm putting out. ^-^

Anyways, onto the chapter; enjoy!

…

Last time in Legacy of Teira…

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"GALICK GUN!"

The two beams met and clashed, with Goku having the clear advantage. Vegeta swore as his Galick Gun was getting forced back at a rapid rate and- before he knew what was happening- he was being sent into the air by the Kamehameha wave.

 _Goku slowly stopped firing it, collapsing to his hands and knees as the strain of the Kaio-Ken weighed heavily on him._ _'If only I hadn't been using it so much in the early fight; maybe I could have finished this quicker… Now, I feel so much pain that it hurts to move...'_ __ _The wild-haired Saiyan slowly pushed to his feet, pain coursing through him with each movement._

He could sense that Vegeta wasn't dead yet, and there was an unsettling feeling in his stomach, about if the fight was won just yet.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was struggling against Nappa, and the same sinking feeling Goku had was in the front of the Namekian's mind.

Things were looking grim, but could they pull through; could Teira wake up, or maybe some well-placed anger from Gohan?

This time…

…

Piccolo grunted as Nappa threw a punch into his gut, staggering; a second punch was thrown his way, but he ducked under it, and thew his fist forwards. _'If I can hit the wound he cauterized…!'_ The Namekian thought, but Nappa blasted him only a moment before he could do it.

Searing pain shot through Piccolo, and he got thrown back and against the ground. "Gah!" More pain coursed through him as the burly Saiyan fired a barrage of blasts, each one hitting its target before he could react to the previous one.

"Yeah! Thought you could get me, but you were sorely mistaken! Take this, Namekian!" Pulling his fist back, a large amount of power flooded it; throwing it forwards, the blast- large and powerful- flew towards Piccolo. As soon as he released it, a pain was shooting through him from behind.

Gohan had charged forwards, his fist through Nappa; he had come from behind, and the wound resisted very little, the hybrid's power multiplied by his rage. "Y-you hurt him, you killed him!" Gohan knew he hadn't been fast enough to stop the deadly attack, because Piccolo had screamed out in pain moments after he pierced Nappa's flesh.

Nappa was in shock, having not expected the child to approach him at all, let alone while he was attacking the now-dead Namek. "D-damnit…." Piccolo cried out in pain as a blast welled within him, and his body exploded outwards, scattering the battlefield with remains as Gohan's power took a drop, and he fell to his knees.

"I-I avenged you, Mr. Piccolo..." Gohan murmured, tears rolling down his cheeks as he slowly crawled over to his fallen teacher. Piccolo's flesh was burned to a much darker color, and cuts littered his form. _'It's scary that Nappa had that much power… even when wounded; I hope my Dad can handle Vegeta...'_ Slowly, the demi-Saiyan's eyes shut, and he let out a cry of anger, pounding the ground next to Piccolo.

…

"Wha!" Teira bolted upright, awoken by the sound of Gohan screaming. Her power flared, and she felt her heart sink as she realized what was in front of her.

Blood littered the landscape with chunks of flesh and armor, even some blood got on her; Gohan- one fist covered in the red liquid- was pounding the ground next to the fallen Piccolo, crying out in anguish. _'I couldn't save him… But they took out Nappa, at least...'_

It became apparent that there were others, as the three remaining humans approached the two separately. Krillin approached Gohan with a senzu bean, while Tien and Chaoutzu did the same for Teira. "Here, take this." Tien said, dropping it into the hand of the confused girl.

Teira shook her head, and stuffed it in a small pocket that was sewn into the inside of her gi bottoms. "Thanks, but I'm fine; he just caught me off guard when he knocked me out..." Standing up and stretching, Teira looked around.

"Goku's fighting Vegeta, then?" Reaching out, she couldn't feel either of their energies too close by. She could have pushed her senses out further, but she was still trying to figure out just what had been going on.

"Seems so; we all charged at Nappa when you were out, but Piccolo was the only one who could hold his own… We were about to intervene, but we didn't react fast enough to stop the blast that killed him; surprisingly, Goku's son was the one who made the finishing move.." Tien explained, almost sounding sympathetic.

"Poor Gohan… He saw his teacher die today, and took a live…" Sure, Chaoutzu wasn't one hundred percent fond of Piccolo, but Gohan was; plus, now that Piccolo was dead, neither he or Yamcha could be revived. They were left without the Dragon Balls, and death now had far more of a consequence…

Krillin and Gohan slowly approached the three others, and Krillin was the first to speak up. "I can sense Goku and Vegeta fighting; Vegeta's power seemed gone for a little while, but it's back… I have a really bad feeling about this, you guys.." Krillin said, and Gohan- to his side- nodded.

"We may be outclassed, but I think we should all go and help out Goku." Tien spoke next, and- with a nod- he and the four other fighters lifted off, flying towards the location of the ongoing brawl.

…

"D-damn you… DAMN YOU!" Vegeta growled at Goku, who was barely standing. "You think that you- a low class Saiyan- can defeat me!?" Raising his right hand, a ball of crackling white energy appeared in it. "You're wrong; I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, and no third-class can defeat me!"

He flung the ball up into the air, and Goku could only watch on in alarm, as his body refused to respond to his commands. _'D-damnit!'_

"Burst open, and MIX!" Clenching his fist, the ball of energy exploded outwards, almost tripling in size as the crackling dropped, and it seemed to calm down. "We Saiyans who still have our tails have a hidden power… We can transform into mighty Oozaru, and crush those who thought they could beat us!"

Vegeta began to cackle as he stared up at the ball of energy, feeling his energy begin to grow and course through him. "Yes… yes..!" His voice grew deeper as fur began to spread over his growing body; his eyes began to turn a deep red, and his skull began to deform into a more apelike shape.

The armor he was clad in stretched and grew, his tail slapping against the ground as it grew longer and thicker. His cackles grew very deep and rumbled the earth, his power- though weakened- skyrocketing to heights the earth's strongest fighter didn't think were possible.

All five warriors froze as they were approaching the scene, feeling Vegeta's power skyrocket. Teira knew full and well what was happening, and looked to Gohan. "Gohan, listen! You need to be careful when you fight. Vegeta just produced a source of Blutz Waves, used to transform Saiyans into Oozaru; if your tail grows back, you will become far stronger, but you will have no control."

Gohan listened intently, and nodded. "It's the same thing as looking up at the moon, right? Then I just won't look up!" The young demi-Saiyan shot forwards, and the other four followed close behind.

When they arrived at the scene, they found Goku struggling against Vegeta's grip, crying out as his bones were slowly being crushed. "Dad!" Gohan cried out, shooting towards the Oozaru Vegeta with a snarl. He cried out- though- as Vegeta's tail shot out, slamming into the child and sending him crashing into a mountain.

Chaoutzu shot off in the direction Gohan went, while Krillin and Tien went for Vegeta's tail. They knew that if they could get it off, then Vegeta would turn back to normal. Teira was charging right at Vegeta, to be the distraction.

"Kaio-Ken, Stage Two!" Teira's power shot up, and she slammed her foot into the cheek of Vegeta, the Oozaru crying out in pain and surprise as he released Goku. "Goku, open your mouth!" Teira quickly removed the Senzu from her pocket, and flung it towards Goku.

Goku- seeing the Senzu- opened wide; he nearly choked as it shot into his mouth, but he chewed it and swallowed it. Immediately, his muscles bulged and then tightened, and he felt both back to full health and stronger than before. "Thanks, now let's do this! Kaio-Ken Stage Two!"

The battle going on was intense; Goku and Teira- both trying to keep themselves in the second Kaio-Ken stage- were attacking and barraging Vegeta from the front, while Krillin and Tien were making efforts to attack the Oozaru's tail.

Raising his hand above his head and swirling it slowly, a yellow disc formed above Krillin's hand. "Destructo Disk! Kyah!" He tossed the disc as Goku and Teira were sent flying back, and Vegeta jumped over it.

"Goku, look out!" Tien shouted, shooting forwards as the disc was heading right for the stronger fighter. Tien fired off a blast, blowing up the blade but leaving himself open; pain shot through him as Vegeta's foot slammed down on him, crushing the fighter beneath his sole.

Tien's power was falling fast, but he was still holding onto life. Teira growled, her muscles twitching as she powered up beyond what she had been accustomed to. "Kaio-Ken, Stage Four!" Shooting forwards as Goku recovered, she shot right into Vegeta's stomach, staggering him back. "Krillin, now!"

Krillin nodded, forming another disc as Goku joined in on barraging Vegeta's stomach. "Here goes nothing; Destructo Disk!" He threw the second disc forwards, and- as Vegeta tried to move, Teira reacted accordingly.

"Oh no you d-don't!" Her aura flared and her muscles twitched, but she shot up above him and jackhammered her fists against his head, keeping him in the path; his red eyes widened in pain as his tail was severed, and his power began to fade rapidly.

Just as quickly as he had transformed earlier, he returned to his normal state. Power low and dropping lower, he realized he was outmatched. _'This… This is impossible! I am Prince Vegeta! None can defeat me! NONE!'_ Shouting out in anger, Vegeta threw energy blasts towards the two approaching Saiyans, who had dropped out of their Kaio-Ken states.

Goku swatted the blast aimed for him, and Teira ducked under his own. Gohan and Chaoutzu had grabbed up Tien, and the three regrouped with Krillin to watch, not wanting to interfere now that things were much more close-quarters for their friends.

Goku and Vegeta were tossing a flurry of punches at each other, while Teira cupped her hands at her side. Gritting her teeth, she mumbled lowly. "I wish I could keep you alive, but that isn't looking too possible anymore… Kamehameha!"

She thrust her hands forwards, and the blast flew towards Vegeta. Goku ducked out of the way, but Vegeta stuck his hand forwards, a yellow ball forming that hit the blue wave, slowing it and stopping it.

"I will not… lose… to YOU! GRAH!" His ball of energy grew, and it began to force Teira's energy wave back. The intense use of her Kaio-Ken had weakened her beyond what she originally thought, it seemed. Goku came to the rescue though, knocking Vegeta in the side of the head, before making sure he himself wasn't hit by the incoming blue blast.

Vegeta crashed into a mountain, lying in the debris weakly. _'I need to… retreat...'_ Swearing under his breath, he pulled out a small remote, and pressed some buttons. The fighters were approaching as his pod landed beside him, and he tried to crawl into it.

"No… We can't let you go! We have to finish this now!" Krillin growled, he and Tien lunging forwards; almost simultaneously- though- Teira and Goku called out frantically:

" **No! Don't do it!"**

Krillin stopped, and Tien followed a moment after, as Vegeta looked up in confusion. _'Why aren't they charging… Now's my chance to escape!'_

"What? Why aren't we going after him! He killed Piccolo and caused the death of Yamcha!" Krillin snarled, Tien backing him up as the bald monk spoke in favor of ending the prince's life.

"But he's leaving! He's not fighting anymore; we have no more reason to fight him!" Goku explained firmly; he had Teira backing him up. It was a stalemate. Chaoutzu broke the silence, though.

"It doesn't matter either way, he's leaving as we speak!" Chaoutzu cried out, as the Saiyan pod shot up into the sky, faster than anyone could react. Tien swore and fired a blast up at it, but he just couldn't match the pace of the pod as a sonic boom echoed, and the pod disappeared soon after.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Goku, because if he comes back and kills any more of us, it'll be blood on your hands." Tien said in a frustrated tone, taking of with Chaoutzu.

"I trust what you think, Dad..." Gohan murmured, speaking up and making himself known once more. "I-I think that if both Dad and Teira, our strongest fighters, think we should let him go, then we should..." Gohan smiled lightly, his hair being ruffled by Goku, before he was taken into a hug by Teira.

"Yep, that's Gohan for ya'." Teira giggled lightly, as the four remaining all sighed. They could sense the incoming energies of a few people: Roshi, Bulma, and Chi-Chi. "Well, I guess we're going to have to break the news about Yamcha and Piccolo..." Teira murmured.

Immediately, Goku, Gohan, and Teira all stared at Krillin, who raised his hands in a defensive manner, eyes wide.

"Wha-what!? Aw, why me…!" He slumped forwards in disappointment; he couldn't argue with the three, they would just win the argument with 3-on-1. _'Welp...'_ He gulped. _'Here's to hoping the three take the news well...'_

End Chapter 10

 **Author's Note:** **Wow! This chapter just flowed! I was actually looking forward to the end of the Saiyan Saga, solely because I wanted to demonstrate how time is changing. Tien and Chaoutzu lived; Goku won't be bedridden anywhere near as long. The trip to Namek will differ quite a bit.**

 **I really can't wait for you all to review; in case you were wondering, by the way. I didn't think of a concrete power level for Goku after taking the senzu. I'mma just go with something like 15000, because zenkai boosts are frankly BS. I might think of a flat-out mutiplier such as 10-25% or something. Why don't some of you leave reviews telling me what you think about a 'Zenkai Multiplier', and what you would put it at!**

 **Until next time! -Tei**


	12. Chapter 11

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 11

 **Author's Note:** **So, I'm just gonna go ahead and start this chapter off by apologizing profusely. I didn't put up a chapter last week because I just hit writer's block, and hard. I'm sincerely hoping that won't happen again, but I do promise I try my best. I even began to write a Chapter 11, but it just didn't feel like I could put the proper amount of love and work into it.**

 **Anyways, I'm back and isn't that the thing that matters? Without further ado, here comes Chapter 11~!**

-November 4 | Age 762-

The sounds of nurses and doctors roaming the halls could be heart outside of the room, as some of Earth's strongest fighters sat in hospital beds. Goku and Teira were the worst off, both due to the strain of their Kaio Ken forms and the damage they took during the fight with Oozaru Vegeta.

Gohan and Krillin were there in beds as well, but mostly as a precaution; they were to be checked out to make sure of any internal injuries. One fact that hadn't been overlooked was how Gohan's tail grew back; Teira suggested that they keep it intact, but Chi-Chi didn't accept the request until Goku backed the girl up.

Now they found themselves simply sitting there, though in one of the many rooms on a high floor of Wukong Hospital. Teira was sitting cross-legged on her bed, bandages wrapped around various places on her meditating form.

' _I need to figure this out. They mentioned multiple times that Piccolo was a Namekian, but does it seem likely that I could use that as a way to introduce the Namekian dragon balls? I have to do it, because that's the only way the fight with Frieza will ever occur, but even then would things be too different?'_

' _For one thing, Goku won't be bedridden. I have to find a way to convince him to stay back and wait for Bulma's dad to make his spaceship… Maybe I can push the progress of that up a little, if I'm clever...'_ Indeed, Teira's thoughts were very complicated, and very in-depth. Perhaps that was why none of the others around would dare interrupt her, especially the ones who could sense her ki was clearly level enough to portray her meditative state.

Goku was idly chatting with Gohan, the two of them complimenting each other on how they handled situations. When all was said and done- and those close to him apologized for his loss of Piccolo- he got plenty of pats on the back for being the one to finish Nappa, a foe whom they all thought would be their end, sans Goku and Teira.

"So what, you just went up behind him and blasted him? That's insane; I didn't know you had it in you, Gohan!" Goku said, pride for his son quite evident in the Saiyan's voice. "You saved most of your friends by doing that, I bet they're all so thankful for that." Krillin- off on his own bed- voiced his own thankfulness to the hybrid child.

Gohan smiled softly, but there was a pain within him that wouldn't leave; he was angry that he couldn't save Piccolo in time. _'If I had just been a few seconds quicker… No, even a single second! Maybe mister Piccolo would still be alive right now!'_ His ki fluctuated, betraying his true feelings and leaving a concerned gaze on Goku; even Teira snapped out of her meditation and looked towards Gohan.

Teira grunted, slowly getting up and off of her bed. The girl's legs ached lightly as she walked on them, weakly approaching Gohan and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Still torn up about Piccolo, huh kiddo?" She smiled comfortingly, and brought the half-Saiyan in for a hug.

"Well, I have some good news for everyone; I think I have a way to bring not only Yamcha, but Piccolo back as well!" This drew the attention of all those in the room; Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Gohan all stared to Teira with a look of confusion and intense interest.

"I heard Nappa and Vegeta refer to Piccolo as something called a Namekian on multiple occasions; do you think that- just maybe- there's a planet of Namekians with dragon balls of their own?" The female Saiyan silently hoped her words would be convincingly naive, as to keep them from finding out what she knew.

"Y'know, that's not actually a bad idea; I think you're onto somethin' there, Teira." Krillin joined in on the conversation, but remained on his bed. The bald monk was actually finding it quite comfortable, especially after the stressful battle of the previous day.

The short fighter continued after clearing his throat. "In fact, I'm sure that if we find out where this planet of Namekians is, then Bulma and her dad could probably get some sort of spacecraft together to bring some of us there! Then we could just plead our cause to the inhabitants and we'd surely be allowed to use their dragon balls!"

"We can bring Mister Piccolo back!" Gohan cheered out, jumping up and down whilst laughing. A small smile was the minimum reaction coming from anyone in the room, with Chi-Chi being the most quiet and Gohan being the most hyper and loud.

"Alrighty; let's get Bulma here, and then I'll try to contact King Kai! I'm sure that he'd know where the Namekians' planet is, since he's the Kai of a whole quarter of the universe; and considering Piccolo and Kami lived on Earth, their home planet would have to be nearby, right?"

…

Chi-Chi would call Bulma, and tell the scientist to get to the hospital right away. She also said that it would involve planets, so she should bring something that can show locations. Bulma confirmed that she'd be on her way, and hurriedly grabbed a couple things that she might need.

Meanwhile, Goku spent the time they had while waiting to contact the blue Kai on his small planet. King Kai eventually responded to Goku's attempts, and Bulma would reach the hospital close to that time.

…

"Alright, so, do you think you can find the home of the Namekians for us, King Kai?" Goku would ask hopefully, those in the room hearing a couple of 'hums' and 'ah's; eventually, the deity would speak up, relaying the information that those in the room desired so greatly.

"Aha! It appears that the Namekian's homeworld, Planet Namek, is located at the coordinates of 9045XY; it's quite a ways away from your planet; do you think you even have a spacecraft that can traverse that distance in a reasonable time?

Bulma would punch those coordinates into a device she brought, and a crestfallen expression appeared on the bluenette's face. "Aw, you're kidding me! Planet Namek is about seventeen to eighteen light-years away! The fastest one of our spaceships could reach there isn't even within one of our lifespans!"

The scientist's lip began to quiver, as the hope of being reunited with Yamcha began to fade away. "I-I'm really never going to see Yamcha again…" She mumbled weakly, her legs feeling like they could give out at any second.

Luck appeared to be on their side, though, as the monotonous voice of none other than Popo rang out from right outside the hospital room's window.

"I believe that I could be of assistance." He spoke, his voice managing to pass through the glass with astounding clarity. Krillin- being the closest to the window- got up and opened it so that Popo could be seen and heard perfectly.

"I don't believe Kami himself knew about this, but he arrived to this planet on a spaceship; I still know the whereabouts of that ship, and I think it's still operational. If one of you would be so inclined as to join me on my magic carpet, I believe I could show you to it." He offered calmly, his expression quite emotionless.

Eyes shot to Bulma, and she paled. "Wha-what? Why me? Why don't one of you guys go on that carpet with him!" She tried to come up with excuses as fast as she could, but Goku pointed out the reason they were all staring.

"You're right; we could. The thing is, you're the most knowledgeable of us in here. It'll probably be for the best if you go with Popo, since you can figure out the most about the ship in the shortest amount of time. We don't know what type of time limit the Namek dragon balls have for reviving someone, so we need to save all the time that we can!" Goku explained quite logically.

Teira blinked, staring at the man in awe. _'I swear, I'll never get used to Goku actually being intelligent in this world; how the hell did Chi-Chi trick him into getting married to her if he was this smart… Maybe she taught him once they got together.'_ The teen Saiyan mused to herself.

Bulma sighed, shoulders slumping as she trudged forwards. She really didn't want to join the dark-skinned genie on his carpet, but it appeared she was outnumbered, with the result unanimously for her going. Stepping onto the window sill, she made careful work to hop out onto the carpet.

Her arms flailed and flapped as she found herself almost falling over the edge, but Popo made sure such a thing wouldn't happen. "We will return in a short while." He reassured those remaining in the room, before the two disappeared in a small flash.

As they disappeared, this left five in the room once more, and Gohan was the first one to speak.

"Hey um, Mom… Dad..." He murmured quite shakily. They both looked towards him, and he looked at them with determination in his eyes. "I think that I want to go to Namek, and help bring Mister Piccolo back." Goku smiled in pride once more, but Chi-Chi's reaction was quite different.

"Absolutely not! You're already a year behind on your studies, young man!" She frowned quite harshly, to the point one might worry that she'd get stuck like that. "If you go off on another adventure now then who knows how far behind you'll get!"

Gohan clenched the covers in his fists, holding back a growl. "B-but mom! I could have saved Mister Piccolo, and I was a second too late! I owe it to him, I have to go and help!" Chi-Chi seemed a bit fazed by the reaction of her child, and this gave Gohan a chance to press further.

"Piccolo fought hard against Nappa; he could have survived, but he didn't! I need to make things right, and be one of the people who help return him to life! It's just… I have to do it!" He couldn't think of any further points that would have a chance of convincing his mother.

As Chi-Chi would open her mouth to protest, Teira cut her to the chase in speaking; she spoke on behalf of Gohan's defense, bringing a level tone to the conversation.

"Chi-Chi, while I see your reasons for wanting to keep Gohan from going, I can go with him and make sure that he keeps up on his studies; I'm sure he'll have plenty of time to study on the way there and back. If he just puts extra effort into it, then he'll be caught up in no time! You have my word." Teira hoped that her offer would nudge the mother further in favor of the trip, and all four of the fighters in the room smiled as the Son matron nodded.

"As long as he keeps up on his studies, I guess… Oh gosh, my Gohan is growing up so fast; he's going out on adventures like his father did as a child! I'm torn between pride and fear of him getting hurt!" Chi-Chi enveloped her son in a bear hug, causing him to cry out in embarrassment.

It was at that time- with Goku, Krillin, and Teira all laughing at the expense of the youngest fighter- that Bulma and Popo would return, with the blue-haired scientist looking mildly off-put; even so, there was a light to her expression that was previously lacking, as she stepped back into the room.

"Guys, I think that- with some lessons in Namekian and some fixing-up on the ship from my dad- we can use that ship to get to Namek!" Cheers were roused from everyone in the room. Krillin and Teira high-fived, while Goku joined Chi-Chi and Gohan in their hug.

Teira saw that things were seeming to fall back on-track, though with a few differences. "Hey, Bulma; if Goku's a Saiyan, doesn't he have a Saiyan pod? Maybe your dad can renovate that to be a fully-operational ship once he's done fixing up Kami's old one?"

Bulma paused at the suggestion, hand on her chin. "Hum… I think- with me and him working together- we could probably get something like that done. Goku, you and Krillin could go in that to meet us on Namek; that way, if we need the extra manpower, then we have it!"

Goku gave a small nod, and stared over at his bald friend; Krillin seemed to be in agreement as well, and the two turned to Bulma.

"Alright; I think that'll be perfect. Plus it'll give Goku some time to teach me that nifty attack of his; what's it called, the Kaio-something or whatever?" Krillin casually mumbled out, chuckling softly.

"It's the Kaio-Ken; and of course I can teach it to you, buddy! I think you could get some real good use out of it on the battlefield; plus, we can use it during sparring or something, so that we can get stronger that much quicker!" Goku grinned widely, seeming proud of his friend and his own idea.

"Alright; so it's settled then: Me, Gohan, and Bulma will be the first group to head off to Namek, and then Goku and Krillin will be our reinforcements, in case things get tough." The comment she tacked on the end sparked a worried look on Chi-Chi's face, but the woman remained silent.

Sighing with a small grin, Teira actually felt excitement welling up in her. _'I know I should be scared because Frieza is going to be on Namek, but I think it'll be a really good opportunity to see just how well I can hold my own when the time comes...'_ Teira looked around at her friends, and she felt something she didn't think she would.

It occurred to the girl that she felt like these people were family; she felt comfort in being around them, and they no longer seemed like fictional characters to her at all. _'I'll do whatever it takes to make the timeline better; I promise.'_ While she thought it to herself, she'd have said it aloud if it wouldn't jeopardize what she knew.

End Chapter 11

 **Author's Note:** **Whoo! I think that's one of my better chapters. Usually my mostly-dialogue chapters feel a bit lacking, but I believe this one was pretty good. It all comes down to what you guys think though; please, rate, review, and feel free to drop a favorite or follow. It all lets me know that you guys want more. Admittedly, it was someone who gave this story a follow that got me in the mood to write tonight; thank you so much for that!**

 **Anyways, until next time! -Tei**


	13. Chapter 12

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 12

-November 10 | Age 762-

Goku and Teira land across from each other, standing in the wasteland where the fight with the Saiyans went down; the day before, they were released from the hospital. Goku approached Teira, stating he wanted to get one good spar in before the two had to part ways, so that Teira could go with Gohan and Bulma to Namek.

"Alright; no Kaio-Ken beyond Stage One, since we don't need to waste any senzu beans on a friendly spar." Teira states calmly, slipping into the Turtle Hermit stance that Goku taught her. Goku slips into an identical stance, and the two flash smirks at each other.

Teira makes the first move, a red aura enveloping her form as she immediately hops into the Stage One Kaio-Ken; charging forwards, she nails Goku in the cheek, chasing after his form- sent flying by the attack- and smashing an energy blast into it.

Her form fades out, reappearing in the path of the recovering Goku, her hands at her side. "Kamehame…!" A ball of blue energy bursts to life between her cupped hands, heat wafting against her palms as she condenses the ever-growing ball of energy.

Goku has recovered by this point, and is charging forwards a red aura of his own bursting to life. Before Teira can fire off the blast, Goku locks her into a barrage of punches and kicks, each one slamming into the Saiyan teen.

"N-ngh!" Pain flashes through Teira each time, as she has since disengaged her Kaio-Ken. _'I have to conserve my energy! I wore myself out as is by trying to fire off that Kamehameha!'_ Watching Goku's movements, Teira sees an opening and moves in, Her fist plants itself firmly in Goku's gut, knocking the Kaio-Ken aura from him and returning him to normal.

A ball of energy forms in the planted fist, and her palm opens; the ball explodes hard against Goku's chest, and the Son man is sent tumbling back a little with the force of the explosion. He recovers quickly, and fires off a quick Kamehameha towards his student.

"Kaio-Ken!" Teira throws her fist at the Kamehameha, sending it in an upwards direction before flashing out of Goku's view. Her feet come crashing down against the back of his cranium, and he goes flying into the ground.

The red Kaio-Ken aura fades, and Teira once more engages a Kamehameha. She keeps her focus on Goku's ki, and- as he comes shooting up towards her- she lets out a furious cry. "HA!" The blue beam smashes into the unprepared Goku, sending him back towards the ground with a shockwave that crumbles surrounding rock formations.

The smoke from Teira's brutal barrage clears, and Goku is lying on the ground, looking quite beat up. Teira lands in front of him, offering her hand towards him. He takes it with a light chuckle, and it almost looks as if a puff of smoke leaves his mouth when he does.

"That was pretty impressive; I didn't expect you to try another Kamehameha after the first one. Really caught me off-guard there." Goku compliments his student, grunting as Teira pulls him to his feet. The Saiyan female rubs the back of her neck, smiling as she compliments him back.

"I have to say, you did pretty good as well; I think the tide turner of the fight was when I got that punch in during your Kaio-Ken. You weren't prepared for me to go in for such an attack while your power was boosted, I guess." She hypothesizes aloud.

"Anyways, why don't we go check in with Bulma's dad, to see how his work on building a second spaceship is going?" Teira jerks her thumb off towards the direction of Capsule Corp. and- with a burst of their auras- the two Saiyans shoot off in that direction, leaving a trail of white energy.

When Kami's spaceship was completed the previous day, Bulma's father had gotten Goku and Teira to go collect the space pod Goku came to earth in, seeing it was worse for wear. Now, as they land outside of the dome-shaped building, they can see a basic steel framework of a large, spherical shape. It's suspended by cables, and being worked on by Mr. Brief and a few engineers.

"Looks like it's comin' along pretty well." Goku comments to the old scientist, smiling lightly. Mr. Brief nods, looking over the two battle-worn Saiyans with an analytical expression.

"Yes, yes it is; thank you for noticing. The two of you look pretty beat up; getting in some training in case you run into some sort of intergalactic foe?" Teira nods, crossing her arms and sighing.

"We figured that- since I'll be leaving with Bulma and Gohan in only a few days- we'd get one more spar in. After all, it'll be a while before we see each other again, and we wanted to say goodbye in our own way." She explains calmly.

Goku nods in agreement, adding onto her statement. "Plus, we wanted to see how much strength we got after recovering from that last battle; we feel decently stronger now." The Son man chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck and flashing a goofy grin.

"Huh, I see; well, I think I'm going to get back to work on this space pod. After all, you did say you wanted it 'sooner rather than later, if possible'." With a light nod to the two beaten-up Saiyans, the old scientist turns around and returns to working on the space pod.

…

Krillin stands with Goku hours later, the two of them in the living room at the Son residence; Teira is helping Gohan study, while Chi-Chi fixes lunch.

"So, Krillin; excited to learn the Kaio-Ken while we wait for the ship to be finished?" Goku questions, noting the eager look in the bald monk's eyes. Goku promised Krillin that he would teach him the Kaio-Ken, given that it looked quite useful in the battle they fought so recently.

"Definitely! It'll be so cool, too! My enemies will think they're beating me, but then I can just pull that out like 'surprise', ha!" The nasally fighter responds with excitement in his voice, a shine on his expression only rivaled by the shine of his bald head.

"You're so funny, Krillin! Just remember to be careful with it, especially when you're just starting out. It took Teira and I a while to get to the higher levels of Kaio-Ken, and that was with our durable, dead bodies. The Kaio-Ken will definitely help you keep up with me during gravity training, though." Goku comments with an eager expression of his own.

"Speaking of gravity training, didn't Bulma's dad say it was gonna do somethin' like a hundred times Earth's gravity? That sounds a bit crazy, don't you think?" Sure, Krillin is fully aware that Goku and Teira have both trained in ten times gravity, but a hundred?

"Yeah, he said that; it does sound a bit crazy, but I'm sure you and I can handle it just fine! If not, we can always settle for fifty times." Goku's easygoing manner about the high gravity levels causes Krillin to sweat. He even considers just going with Gohan, Teira, and Bulma to avoid the possibility of becoming a pancake!

Deciding not to wimp out though, he smiles and nods. "Sure; fifty times sounds like a reasonable goal, and, if we do hit that goal before we arrive at Namek, we can always go higher!" The life and excitement return to Krillin's voice, and he seriously contemplates how much stronger the gravity training will make him.

' _If Goku's power level shot up by tens of times over the year of training in only ten times gravity, I bet we can hit the same thing in fifty times no sweat! This is gonna be so awesome!'_

…

Teira and Gohan sit across from each other on Gohan's bed, sitting in meditative stances. The two of them are in a shared mindscape, where Teira is attempting to both boost Gohan's progress in strength and help him gain better mental soundness, to assist in his eventual control of the Oozaru state.

"Alright, Gohan… I want you to reach into your power, but look deeper; there will be something locked away within; we all have it, and it's our hidden potential. If you can work on unlocking some of it, you'll gain power at a faster rate..." Teira explains, the two in a void of sorts, their bodies translucent as they stand parallel.

"Alright..." Gohan begins to feel out for his energy, and he soon finds himself in front of the bright light and warmth it casts out. Reaching into it, the demi-Saiyan attempts to find this deeper 'hidden power' that Teira spoke of.

True to her words, as Gohan goes deeper, he finds that there's depths of his power that he just can't get to. He's hit the wall of the power he knows he has, and behind that wall is a vast pool of untamed energy. Gohan attempts to reach it, but can feel heavy resistance.

' _If I were to spend a lot of time working at this, I'm sure I can make some ground, but do I have that time right now? No, I'll wait until I'm on my way to Namek; I'll need something to do then, anyways...'_

Gohan pulls out from the depths of his known power, and both he and Teira awake from their respective meditative states. Lying back on his bed, Gohan explains what he has discovered to Teira.

"So, I reached deep into my power, but I ended up hitting this wall, it was weird; I could sense a ton of power hidden behind it, way more than anything I've ever felt before, but I couldn't reach it! I know I can get to it with time and meditation, but I need a lot of time to make much ground." Teira listens to Gohan's words calmly, nodding in understanding.

"I figured that'd be the case; I sense something similar in myself. It's not too vast, but I can feel potential for growth. The stronger you and I become, the bigger these pools of locked potential will grow, even when we believe we've unlocked it all. It'll always be wise to meditate and gain better control over your energy, as that will aid in unlocking more of that power." She explains to Gohan, leaning over the child and ruffling his hair.

"Alright; back to studies, kiddo." She smiles, giggling as a groan escapes from Gohan. "Sorry, but you know that if we don't get these extra studies done, then you'll have so much to do when you get back from Namek."

Gohan lets out a resigned sigh, looking at Teira with a bit of a disappointed look. "I know… Maybe we can fit in some training before the day we leave?" He inquires this with hope in his voice, and Teira simply smiles.

' _He's so eager to train… Maybe with me around he'll gain both knowledge and power; in any case, he's already on the track to surpassing his canonical self; the only question that matters to me is how much he surpasses it.'_ More and more, Teira is discovering the flaws of her knowledge in this universe.

As such, she's making doubly sure to prepare for unexpected outcomes; one way in which this can be done is by helping strengthen those around her, and Gohan is a prime candidate for the teenage Saiyan.

' _I have a lot of work ahead of me, both for Gohan and myself. Let's hope that I can just make it through, day by day, and get things to a better result like I did in the battle against Vegeta and Nappa...'_

End Chapter 12

 **Author's Note:** **Surprise! A weekend post; sorry I didn't post in the week. I'm seriously starting to hit some writer's block as I go; I do plan for Gohan to unlock some of his potential on the way to Namek, which will make the power boost he gets from Guru that much more powerful. As well as this, I'm dabbling in the concept of teaching him the Kaio-Ken as well, though that'll be at a later date.**

 **As for Krillin and Goku traveling together, and how that will affect things, I do know that this will slow down Goku's gravity training. Goku got plenty of Zenkai boosts which made him capable of higher gravity levels. He had mastered a hundred times by the end of his trip, but perhaps he and Krillin will still be struggling through it, or a lower level, by the time they reach Namek.**

 **Having Teira around- considering she'll get her potential unlocked as well- will definitely change things. Considering Krillin and Gohan both got immense power boosts (1000 to 200,000 for Gohan, and (2000 or so to 75000 for Krillin), I think I'm going to average that. So, 1500/13500=9. If we do follow that trend, Teira could- at a minimum- get her power boosted by that number. Since she's a full Saiyan though, I might make it closer to Gohan's boost. Not compleely though, as that'd make it a 200x boost. Anyways, please let me know what _you_ think the unlocked potential boost for Teira should be, and don't shy away from suggesting plot points! I think up the plot as I go so ideas are welcome! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 13

-November 14 | Age 762-

Teira adjusts the belt on her gi, awaiting the arrival of Gohan; currently, she and Bulma are waiting outside of Kami's ship on Kame House island, idly chatting about the voyage ahead.

"So, it should be pretty easy; all we have to do is wait out the ride to Namek, find the dragon balls, get our wishes granted, and then we'll be just peachy." Bulma says, with excitement clear in her voice. Of course, she will be getting Yamcha back, so why wouldn't she be excited?

"That sounds about right…" Teira laughs nervously, knowing that it won't be anywhere near that simple. _'Zarbon, Didoria, the Ginyu Force, and finally Frieza… Definitely not going to be a walk in the park; I should just be thankful that I know the Kaio-Ken. That'll be a bit of a help.'_ Teira returns her gaze to Bulma, and continues to chat.

"I'm thinking about teaching Gohan the Kaio-Ken at some point; what're your thoughts on it?" Bulma rubs her chin, pausing for a moment to consider Teira's statement before coming up with her response.

"Maybe you should wait until he's a little older; from what I can gather, it's a pretty big strain on your body… Gohan's so young, and I don't think it'd be a good idea to subject him to such a stressful move like that, even if it does garner a notable power boost." Bulma's answer sounds calm and well thought-out, so Teira accepts it with a light nod.

"Speaking of Gohan..." Teira looks up towards the sky, able to sense Gohan incoming. Unlike in the anime timeline she knows of, though, it's Gohan, Goku, and Chi-Chi coming in on the Nimbus cloud! _'Huh, the little things change too.'_ She thinks, more amused than shocked.

"Hey Teira, hey Bulma!" Goku calls out, leaping off of the cloud while it continues towards the ground; it comes to a gentle stop at about the same time as Goku. Chi-Chi and Gohan get off, and Goku speaks up once more.

"So, I guess this is the last time we'll see each other for a little while, huh?" Goku chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I'll see you two-" He turns towards Gohan and Chi-Chi, who seem to be bickering in hushed tones. "-And you, Gohan, in a month or so."

Gohan smiles at Goku, and- after exchanging a bit more of hushed words to Chi-Chi, which seem to mostly be about his studies- he takes a capsule case and hurriedly makes his way over to his two space-fairing companions.

"Alright, I'm ready to go, guys!" Gohan smiles widely; Teira notes to herself that he's lacking that goofy outfit and haircut he donned in the original timeline, instead wearing one of Goku's childhood gis and having a somewhat Goku-like hairstyle, though messier, a bit longer, and with fewer spikes.

"Same here; if you're ready, Teira, then we can get this show on the road." Bulma says, looking to the ship. "Piccolo." Slowly, a circular platform lowers from the center of the ship's underside, floating maybe a foot above the ground.

"Yep; count me in." Teira remarks as she and Gohan get onto the platform with Bulma; as Bulma recites the password once more, and the platform begins to rise, Teira and Gohan wave to those on the island.

"See you in a month, Goku!" Teira calls out moments before they rise up fully, and the belly of the ship is sealed once more; they look around the interior, which appears pleasantly larger than she had thought it would. _'A bit less claustrophobia to worry about.'_ She thinks gratefully.

…

The three newfound 'astronauts' get into their respective seats, buckling up while Bulma initiated the launch sequence. Teira sits there, feeling some anxiety starting to well up within; her knowledge of potential events to come is both a blessing and a curse, as she now wonder if things will be different than she knows, enough to cause some damage that she's not prepared for.

Gohan closes his eyes, exhaling and trying to get into a meditative state; his breathing is level and steady, as he prepares for the many G's of pressure that they're about to undergo.

As Bulma finishes the launch preparation, all three feel intensely weighed down in their seats, with Teira really the only one able to move, thanks to being able to withstand 10 times earth's gravity, or 10G's of force no problem.

Soon, they reach space, and the sensation of intense gravity slowly becomes replaced by a normal level of pressure; the trio unbuckle from their seats, and Gohan makes his way over to a corner of the room.

"Hey Teira, is it alright if I meditate for a little while before we get some studies done?" Gohan asks hopefully, a smile growing on his face when Teira gives him the go-ahead; he sits cross-legged, and begins to calm himself.

His mind gradually turns to a state of emptiness, and he finds himself seeking out that locked-away energy once more; given that he's been there before, he now reaches it easily, running into the same wall that had limited him only days before.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Gohan begins to try and chip at that wall between him and that power, hoping that it'll help him grow stronger on the way to Namek, even without being able to actually do training like he did on Earth.

Teira spends this time making her way over to a small rack of capsules Bulma installed, picking the one that contains a fridge of drinks; she takes a sports drink from it, re-capsulizes the remainder, and goes off into another corner, similar to Gohan.

Her energy begins to rise, and a small amount of wind is formed for a second, as Teira's power rises; the wind dies down, and she sits cross-legged in the first stage of Kaio-Ken, trying to maintain the form while creating as little of an outward effect as possible.

' _Ideally, I'd love to try this with the higher levels, but I'd rather not make the ship expolode.'_ Teira thinks, trying to keep every ounce of her focus on maintaining the stressful form.

Bulma glances between the two of them with a bit of annoyance, as she now has absolutely nobody to talk to. _'I swear, neither of them can take a single second away from their own work in order to talk to me; I'm just going to have to sit here all alone in silence.'_ The bluenette pops a capsule, revealing a multitude of snacks; she begins to work on a bag of chips, staring out through the ship's window at the stars they're shooting by.

…

Teira eventually ends her 'stamina training' of sorts, sweating and chugging down the sports drink as fast as she can; she gives Gohan a bit more time, before gently rousing him from his meditative state; his expression is one of disappointment, but he understands.

While the two work together to speed through Gohan's studies- while still having him learn- Bulma has taken the liberty of lying down to take a nap, leaving the ship silent, sans the murmurs of Teira and Gohan.

Time passes and they spent a good while studying, but soon they realize that they've knocked out three days' worth of studies in record time, and move onto some image training…

 **| Mindscape |**

 **Teira charges at Gohan, throwing a punch which the demi-Saiyan evades; the power gap is quite clear, but still, that doesn't mean that Gohan will give in so easily! He rushes towards Teira, throwing a flurry of punches at her; all of his blows are easily evaded or deflected, and Teira moves on the offensive.**

 **She attempts to hit Gohan with a flurry of kicks, but his smaller stature allows him to dodge each one, even if it's a close call. They leap back away from each other, and charge respective energy blasts.**

" **KAMEHAMEHA!"  
"MASENKO-HA!"**

 **The beams connect in a struggle, and Teira is clearly winning said struggle; Gohan grits his teeth, and attempts to tap into that hidden power. He's chipped at the mental barrier between his accessible pool of power and that deeper, hidden pool, but even then he can only summon a bit of extra power.**

 **As expected, Teira overwhelms Gohan in a short amount of time, enveloping the ethereal body of the hybrid child in burning heat.**

 **| Mindscape End |**

Gohan falls backwards, looking up at the ceiling as sweat drips from his body. "Wh-whoa… Teira, your power is really insane… I didn't even stand a chance..." He says, sounding quite crestfallen at his defeat.

Teira ruffles his hair though, smiling down at him and helping him up. "Don't feel too bad about it, kiddo; I did train for a decent amount of time in a strenuous environment; gravity training is a really good way to boost your strength." She explains.

"I guess that'd make sense, yeah." Gohan laughs lightly, getting to his feet. "Well, I'm gonna get something to drink; thanks for doing that image training with me, but I think I'll want to work more at unlocking my hidden potential before going up against you in a fight."

Teira simply leans back, planting her hands on the cool tile form and smiling. _'He's going to surpass me someday, and I don't think he even realizes it yet...'_

…

Time passes for the trio of astronauts, with little issue throughout; Teira was always waiting for them to end up running into the fake Namek, or perhaps the spaceship full of children, but nothing ever happened…

It was both relaxing and unnerving for her; nevertheless, she tried to ignore the worry.

While she worked on increasing her stamina- with plenty of success as she found herself able to hold the Kaio-Ken state for far longer over time- Gohan worked on reaching that inner potential, and both he and Teira could feel his power growing a little with every passing day.

Soon, they would be arriving on Namek, and Teira worried for what would occur when they reached the planet. While she assumed that none of the main events of the canonical timeline would be completely different, she really couldn't be sure.

…

"Alright guys, we're about to land on Namek! Brace yourselves, because I don't exactly know how to land this thing!" Bulma warns, buckling up as the others follow suit; the green and blue planet is rapidly approaching, and soon the three are hit by the force of the ship entering the atmosphere.

The ship nears the ground, skidding along it for a short ways before coming to a halt nearby some water; luckily, it seems to be completely intact, and the three within are unharmed.

Bulma is the first to do something, using the scanners of the ship to determine if the planet has an oxygen-based atmosphere. "Well you two, it seems that we can breathe the air; I'll lower the platform." The trio step onto the platform in the center of the ship, and Bulma recites the password 'Piccolo' once more.

The platform lowers, and all three enjoy the sudden burst of fresh air, given that they've been surviving off of stale, recycled oxygen for a month at this point. Gohan and Teira have their power levels severely suppressed, as they step out and look around.

"It seems peaceful enough, don't you think, Teira? Do we really need to suppress our power levels like this?" Gohan asks, though he doesn't move to raise his power.

"It's just a safety precaution; you wouldn't want someone to find us and potentially hurt Bulma or the ship because our power levels weren't suppressed, would you?" Teira responds simply to Gohan, awaiting the moment when their ship would be attacked…

But it never came.

' _That's strange… I could almost swear that two of Frieza's men should be attacking us and the ship right now! Krillin and Gohan had to fight them and take them out in the series, but that's not happening here!'_ It's growing more and more upsetting to Teira that the information she has is becoming unreliable.

Whether it be due to her interference in the flow of the timeline, or things just being already different, Teira is wondering whether she should trust any of the information she has, or if she should just cast it aside and work with what's thrown at her.

' _If this keeps up, I'll be just as clueless as the rest; it won't matter if I know what enemies we're facing, because if they're at all different than what I know, then it could be potentially devastating to those around me if I act on inaccurate information.'_

Truly, worry is sparking in Teira at levels more and more intense, as she wonders if she really does know anything in this world, or if she is just as in the dark as those around her.

End Chapter 13

 **Author's Note:** **So, I had no idea how I was going to go about this chapter. I didn't know if I'd have it being more pre-space prep, detailing the events of their travel like I have here, or a hybrid of the two. In all honesty I'm worried that my writing isn't that good, so I'd love to hear what y'all are thinking about it.**

 **Gohan is already more powerful than he was when he originally landed on Namek; he had a power level of 1500, and I'd say it's closer to 2000 or so at this point. That may not seem like much, but when he gets his potential unlocked it'll definitely be a notable difference, as per the multipliers I found before.**

 **Speaking of, I was wrong with those. Instead of averaging them out, I should have worked them like this:**

 **Gohan (Pre-unlock) = 1,500. Divide 200,000 by 1,500. He got about a 133.3x power increase.**

 **Krillin (Pre-unlock) = 1,500. Divie 75,000 by 1,500. He got exactly a 50x power increase.**

 **Teira will likely be an average of those two increases, meaning she'll get maybe a 90x increase; I might drop that to 75 though, depending on what I think of during the time between this chapter and the next.**

 **Your feedback is greatly appreciated, so don't be shy and feel free to suggest your own multipliers (and possibly the math behind it!) in a review! Favorites and follows are always welcomed, too; it lets me know that I'm doing something right! Anyways, until next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 14

 **Author's Note:** **Let me start this off by saying- as I believe I've said many times before now- I truly apologize for the wait; it's not that I** ** _want_ to wait so long between posts, but instead there are many factors.  
**

 **1) I tend to get writer's block the further I go into this story, and I used to have a friend with whom I would do a little role-play following a similar concept, in order to get inspiration; only problem is that they've stopped doing the role-play with me.**

 **2) I'm planning on some major rebalances, especially in the areas of transformations; now, put down the pitchforks please. One of the things I want this story to have is something I don't see to often; I plan to balance out the Saiyan transformations (no SSj3, for starters), and give humans similar- but not exact- transformations like Super Saiyan 1 and 2.**

 **I also am considering something: the Hyper Kaio Ken. In essence, it's something along the lines of this:**

 **Kaio Ken Hyper Kaio Ken  
x1 = 1.5x x1 = 1.5x**

 **x2 = 2x x2 = 2x**

 **x3 = 2.5x x3 = 3x**

 **x4 = 3x x4 = 4x**

 **Let me know what you all think about this in the reviews; getting reviews, especially with people giving me their opinions on things such as this, lets me know that you're all truly interested in the story, and want to see more!**

 **Anyways, onto the long-awaited chapter fourteen!**

-December 18 | Age 762-

Teira stands on her guard, extending her senses to look for the two soldiers that should have attacked them at this point; her senses pick them up close by, and a lightbulb goes off in her head.

' _Of course! Time could be off by mere seconds solely because we departed earlier for our trip to Namek!'_ She thinks, wondering if she should prevent the ship from being attacked. Teira isn't left with much time to think, though, as she sees an energy blast making its way towards the ship.

"Guess I'm changing things..!" She mutters under her breath, leaping into the air; she swats away the blast, glaring at the two soldiers who dared to attack the trio's spaceship.

"Halt, in the name of Lord Frieza!" One of them shouts, readying his blaster once more; Teira and Gohan both have the same idea, charging forwards to attack; Teira throws a punch into the gut of her opponent, and he's already out for the count.

Gohan exchanges a few blows with his, before bringing down his fists in a hammer-like motion, likely breaking the skull of the soldier as he gets sent flying into the water with a splash.

"Not bad, kiddo." Teira says, landing on the ground with Gohan; the two make their way over to Bulma, with Teira holding a serious look. "We need a place to hide this ship; if it's sitting here out in the open, someone else will try to attack it."

Looking around on the landmass they've landed on, Teira takes note that the plateau has a cave. "We can put it in there; its legs lift it high enough that we can walk under it, and set up some sort of capsule house at the end, as well."

Teira and Gohan approach the ship, carefully grabbing opposite sides; they lift up from the ground a little, freeing the four landing legs from the soft dirt and blue grass; cautiously, the large ship is slipped into the cave, though Teira finds she has to blast away some excess dirt around the sides for it to fit well.

Soon, they've stashed the ship- though if someone were to come close they'd see it- and Bulma has set up their capsule home deeper into the cave.

"Alright; I'll give the two of you the Dragon Radar, and then we can- hey, are you two even listening to me!" Teira and Gohan are staring out at the sky, with Teira's fists clenched and Gohan's teeth grit.

' _Vegeta!'_ They think in unison, watching the space pod- the familiar energy of Vegeta able to be sensed within- shooting across the sky, entering Namek's atmosphere with a fiery blaze trailing behind it.

"Alright; Bulma, give us the radar. We have to make this quick, because none other than Vegeta is here, and he's likely after the same thing we are!" Teira rushes over to Bulma, swiping the radar and walking over to Gohan.

"Gohan, let's move as fast as we can, okay? We don't want to risk running into Vegeta; we beat him down pretty bad back on earth, and chances are that- like us- he's come back all the stronger because of it." Teira and Gohan nod, about to shoot off to the skies.

"Wait!" Gohan is the one to shout, bringing Teira's attention to something she nearly forgot about; sensing the energies Gohan does, she realizes that it's Frieza and his men. "Into the cave!" The two rush into the cave with Bulma, pushing themselves against the walls of the cave as they suppress their energies hard.

Many soldiers fly past the island they're on, but the one that draws both Gohan and Teira's attention- and makes fear well up in both of them- is the powerful, evil being at the front.

' _I knew that Frieza was strong, but this is insane! My energy pales in comparison, and he's only in his first form!'_ Teira finds herself shaking, even after the fleet of aliens have passed. Looking down, her fists clench tightly, and she grits her teeth.

' _What if things go exactly the same way? What if none of us are strong enough, and we all die? I don't want to die again…! What if Goku and Krillin coming together makes Goku too-'_ Teira jumps as Gohan gets her attention, and the saiyan teen nearly sends the demi-saiyan flying.

"T-teira, are you alright? You looked pretty upset..." Gohan inquires gently; only then does Teira notice the concerned looks on both Bulma and Gohan's faces. It makes her cheeks turn red as she realizes that she was overreacting.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine; don't worry about it… Anyways, let's get going..." Teira slowly makes her way back towards the shore of the small island, Gohan following. They lift off- a bit slowly and cautiously- before flying off across the horizon.

Teira has to massively slow herself in order to allow Gohan to keep up, and the two fly across the sky in a long silence, only the occasional beeping of the Dragon Radar and the sound of the wind rushing around them being heard.

"So, what's the plan if we run into Vegeta? I seriously doubt that I can really make a difference, and you said it yourself, he's going to be stronger than he was on earth." A hint of nervousness can be detected in Gohan's otherwise-calm voice.

"Well, we have it going for us that Vegeta is incapable of transforming into an Oozaru; his tail is gone, and with it he's definitely a lot weaker than before, if you factor in the power of his transformation… I could probably take him out if I did my maximum Kaio-Ken level and just didn't waste time." Teira responded, noting that- as the pinging of the Dragon Radar increases in frequency and speed, they seem to be getting closer to a small group of energies.

' _I know what this is leading up to...'_ Teira thinks, not sure if she's glad or nervous about the events soon to unfold; she and Gohan suppress their energies as they feel themselves getting nearer to- not only two energies higher than Vegeta's had been on Earth- but also the same sinister energy from before. They slowly scale the side of a steep hill, lying at the edge and peeing over to watch what's going down beneath.

…

"We will never give up our dragon ball to you!" The elder of the Namekian village growls at Frieza, though he can sense that he is heavily outclassed. "You must be lying when you said that the other elders gave up their dragon balls to you, because there's no way they would do that so easily!"

Frieza's smirk doesn't fade, instead growing. "They were quite reluctant at first, yes, but they did seem to be willing to negotiate once we did this..." He turns to his left, looking to Zarbon. "Zarbon, would you be so kind as to show them?" He laughs lightly, the laugh sending a chill through the Namekians in front of him.

"As you wish, Lord Frieza." Zarbon says with a nod, before turning his attention back to the reluctant villagers. He almost seems to disappear out of existence… that is, to everyone except for Teira, who's following the fight as best as she can.

Zarbon appears behind one of the Namekians, delivering a neck-breaking kick which sends the old Namekian flying across the plain for a short distance, before hitting the ground and skidding to a halt.

Enraged, one of the remaining two elders charges forwards, attempting to attack Zarbon in a futile effort to avenge his fallen friend. "How dare you..!" The other elder cries out in protest, but it's too late.

Zarbon throws the dragon ball he's holding high into the air as the Namekian charges at him, winding his fist back as he prepares to attack the blue-haired fighter. Zarbon dodges the energy wave in a move that could be described as elegant, causing a far weaker soldier of Frieza's who was behind him to get incinerated.

Zarbon, now flying high in the air above his assailant with his arm upwards and palm open, begins to form an energy blast with the intent to kill. He throws his hand down, and sends the blast downwards.

Teira shoots off from the hill, flying as fast as she can down towards the oncoming wave; halting between the Namekian and the blast at the last second, she punches it hard enough to send it veering harmlessly into the ground.

' _Damnit, damnit, damnit! Why did I go and do that!'_ She thinks, Gohan having sent a kick to the other powerful minion of Frieza, Dodoria; the pink, spiky alien is sent into the side of one of the houses, as Zarbon looks down in confusion.

Teira leaps up into the air as the blast fades, delivering a fierce uppercut to Zarbon; still surprised, he has no time to dodge and takes it full-on; while he's in shock, Teira looks over to Gohan, who's snagged a dragon ball dropped by dodoria.

"Gohan, run!" Gohan nods, shooting off into the sky as fast as he can; Teira turns to Zarbon, who- by this point- has recovered; her eyes widen as she gets punched hard in the stomach, getting sent flying against the cliff from which she and Gohan had observed earlier.

' _Just who is this, and how have they just managed to harm Zarbon, one of my two strongest fighters?'_ Frieza wonders to himself, not yet intervening; after all, if it came down to it, he could take out the trash…

Teira frees herself from the cliff face, gritting her teeth. _'I'm not strong enough as is to hold my own...'_ "Kaio-Ken!" She charges forwards, throwing a flurry of punches at Zarbon; she doesn't notice but- as this fight is going down- Frieza continues to 'negotiate' with the remaining Namekians, and Dodoria has flown off to chase Gohan.

"Kyah!" Teira punches Zarbon hard in the stomach, before grabbing him by the arm and sending him crashing into the ground. Her Kaio-Ken aura bursts from around her, and she pauses as she realizes the area is multiple Namekians short; it's down to only one elder and a child…

' _Oh shit, Dende!'_ She thinks, eyes growing wide as she shoots down towards the child. She scoops up Dende in a hurry, crying out in pain as an energy blast grazes her left shoulder, blood dripping as she shoots into the sky with dende.

Teira doesn't even stop to look behind; she can sense Zarbon flying after her; far off ahead, she's pleased to see that Gohan has suppressed his energy, and Vegeta and Dodoria are in the same area. _'Well that's one less thing to worry about...'_

She whirls around, her fiery red aura blazing to life once more. "Kaio-Ken, Stage Two!" Holding Dende protectively to her chest with one arm, she fires off a powerful blast of energy towards Zarbon; he counters with his own, but finds that- in his untransformed state- he's not strong enough to keep up.

The blast sends him flying back, and Teira drops out of the Kaio-Ken state. "Are you alright?" She looks down at the child in her good arm as she flies, satisfied when he nods. "We just have to regroup with Gohan, my friend, and we can get out of here..." Extending her senses as best as she can, she finds one energy higher than the others around, it's very suppressed, but it's Gohan.

As she flies off to regroup with the demi-Saiyan, Dende held securely, she can feel Vegeta's ki flare, and Dodoria's ki fade away…

End Chapter 14

 **Author's Note:** **So, Teira tried to change something, and it ended up a very similar way; I hope that this wasn't a bad chapter. Funnily enough, it's the first chapter where I used an actual video of the show as reference, specifically for the initial confrontation between Frieza and Zarbon and the Namekian village.**

 **I'd love some feedback on this chapter, especially because even I feel it might be just a little shaky; anyways, until next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

DBZ – Legacy of Teira

Chapter 15

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry I've not been writing; I found this file on the flashdrive, turns out I had a chapter written. I've moved to a new computer, but with it I've lost a lot of bookmarks and sources from which I get info for my chapters. With that and the holidays things have been kind of hectic. Anyways, here's something to tide you all over during this hiatus.**

 **Knight of elves:** **I thought I stated earlier on my belief on the Kaio-Ken, but in case I hadn't let me explain; it's never been completely clear on the Kaio Ken's power; perhaps not until Super, where Goku is stated to have his power rising with specific numbers, but I have this belief system:**

 **Because the Kaio-Ken Stages 1 and 2 would be exactly the same following the (double, triple, quadruple) logic a lot of people believe, I divided it into its own form; the basic Kaio Ken raises your power by 50% every level; the Hyper Kaio-Ken raises it by 100% every level, and so it's a good move to learn.**

 **As for human augmentation… Not exactly the route I planned on going down, though that is quite smart; I just prefer the concept of Humans and Saiyans having similar transformations… It does make Human-Saiyan hybrids a bit of a touchy subject, though I'll figure that out somewhere down the line.**

 **TheHeroOfDark71F:** **How sweet of you! I've already sent you a PM, just asking and clarifying some stuff; anyways, if you're offering what I think you are, then I'm quite excited, haha.**

 **Anyways, I think it's time for me to get to writing the actual story, huh? Picking up soon after where we left off, here is Legacy of Teira, Chapter 15!**

-December 18 | Age 761

Teira groans softly, blood still slowly dripping from her shoulder; she's beginning to feel just a little tired, as she carries Dende in her arms; the arm that got grazed occasionally throbs with pain, but she attempts to ignore it.

' _Right now, my priority is finding Gohan, and not getting found by someone like Vegeta or… dare I say, even Frieza...'_ Extending her senses as best as she can without raising her energy too high, Teira senses a power level among the sparse life of Namek's wild.

It's just a bit higher than the powers surrounding it, bringing Teira's attention to it; after a solid few minutes traveling towards the power, Teira touches down in front of a crack between two cliffs; setting down the Namekian child, the Saiyan teen turns to speak to him in a hushed tone.

"Wait here, okay…?" She holds her wounded shoulder with her other arm's hand, waiting for Dende to nod before turning and slowly entering the crack; her eyes settle on Gohan, sitting with the Namekian dragon ball hugged firmly to his chest.

His eyes focus from their zoned out state, and he turns to stare at Teira. His eyes widen, and he smiles. "Teira, you're okay! I sensed your power level rise, then take a sharp fall… I assume that's the cause of it?" He asks, pointing at her wounded shoulder.

"Yeah; it hurts, but… I think I'll be fine; it was hurt for a good cause, though. Follow me." Turning, she leads Gohan out of the small crack in the landscape, going back to Dende. "I saved him; he was about to be killed, as well as the elder of the village."

Dende looks a bit nervous as the new face shows up, but he does remember the younger child from when he and the girl intervened at his village. "Th-thank you for doing what you did..." He speaks softly and stammers, still shaken up from seeing his friends die.

"Don't mention it; I'm Gohan, what's your name?" Gohan asks in a friendly manner, approaching Dende and holding out his hand; the small Namekian child eyes Gohan's hand warily, before slowly shaking it.

"My name is Dende..." He speaks up in response to Gohan, who can feel the gentle shaking that Dende is experiencing. Dende is alarmed as Gohan- after having a slight pause- hugs him, releasing the Namek after a moment.

"Don't be scared; you're with the good guys-" He jerks his thumb at himself and Teira, before staring up at her. "-isn't that right, Teira?" Gohan laughs lightly as his hair is ruffled, and Teira nods.

"Yep, kiddo; we're the good guys." Turning back to face Dende, Teira kneels down. "Hey, I have to get my shoulder bandaged up, and we really need to get back to Bulma, our scientist friend; can you fly, because I don't know if I can handle flying all the way back while carrying you..." She explains gently, satisfied as he nods in response.

Dende slowly lifts off of the ground, flying slowly for a moment, before making figure-8's in the sky experimentally. "I've been getting taught how to fly for the past couple of weeks; I should be able to fly just fine."

Teira and Gohan lift up as well, the trio slowly beginning the trip back to Bulma; every once and a while, Teira has to remind Gohan to keep his power lower, because she can sense it enough that Vegeta might be able to. _'Let's hope he doesn't ask why I think Vegeta can sense us, given that the last time we were all fighting, his scouter got trashed.'_

Gohan carries the dragon ball, Dende flying at his side, with Teira heading the trio's flight path; after all, if they get attacked, she wants to make sure that they have a chance to escape. _'Better I get in the path of destruction; after all, I'm not even supposed to be here...'_ She thinks, before grimacing at the pain in her shoulder.

Soon though, the three arrive back at the cave, landing on the terrain in front of it and cautiously entering; Teira makes sure that it's only Bulma in the cave, before leading Dende and Gohan in.

"Bulma, we're back…!" She calls out as she steps in through the front door of the house, to see Bulma tinkering with a device of sorts; when she looks up and notices the wound on the oldest of the three, her eyes go wide.

"Whoa, that looks pretty nasty!" Bulma remarks, ushering Teira to sit down, before heading off into the small bathroom; she returns with a first-aid kit, and- as Dende and Gohan talk a bit further away- she begins to clean and bandage the wound.

"Did you guys get into a fight, and who's the short Piccolo?" She asks a couple rapid-fire questions, which Teira answers, grateful to have something to distract herself from the dull, constant pain of her shoulder.

"We were looking for a dragon ball, when we came across a village getting attacked; the assailants killed one Namekian, and I stepped in to save another. Gohan flew off with the dragon ball we have, and I ended up in a little scuffle..."

"Ah, so that's when you got the injury?" Bulma asks, surprise flashing across her face as Teira shakes her head. "Then, when did you get it?"

"I ended up swooping in to save the Namekian child; it was him and an elder left, and the head honcho of the little group attacking the village was going to kill him first. As I was flying away, I got grazed by an energy blast; I should be glad I was only grazed, though..." She mumbles, blinking as Bulma pats her bandaged shoulder.

"Ah; okay, I get it… how's your shoulder feel now? I made sure to disinfect it before wrapping it; just try not to get those bandages wet or anything." Bulma sighs in relief as Teira gives a silent nod of approval, rolling her shoulder- with a few winces- to find that, though there's still pain, it's lessened.

"Man, would I kill for a senzu..." She mumbles, leaning back in the seat she was ushered to; her eyes settle on Dende and Gohan, and- as she opens her mouth to inquire of the conversation they're having, Gohan rushes up to Teira and Bulma.

"Dende says that he knows someone- the grand elder of Namek- who can unlock our power, and make us stronger!" Gohan bounces up and down, visibly excited at the prospect of getting stronger.

' _Oh right, that happens… I wonder what my potential is...'_ Teira wonders idly, slowly getting up with a grunt. "Well, that sounds nice; I guess you're going to want to go there, then?" She smiles softly at Gohan.

"You guessed it! I think it'll be a good idea, in case we run into Vegeta again at some point." Gohan explains. "We'll be back again, Bulma; sorry we didn't stay long!" Gohan heads to the door, Dende following behind.

"Teira, you should really stay here and rest; your arm could get further hurt if you get in another fight…!" She warns the Saiyan teen, sounding concerned. Teira sighs, and decides to do some quick math in her head, while Gohan and Dende stare and wait.

' _I'm fairly certain we can afford to rest for just a little while...'_ Slumping down in the seat more, Teira motions for Dende and Gohan to sit. "I'm just going to rest for a sec; give me an hour or two and we'll be on our way..." Sure, she knows time constraints are important, but she just can't find the energy to care with how the day's events have worn her out.

"Alright; I understand. Hey, Dende, I'll show you how to play some card games!" Gohan says excitedly, pulling along his new friend over to the couch in the capsule cave-home.

…

The newfound trio lift off from the safety of their little island cave, towards the direction which Dende claims they'll find Guru. Due to their need to fly slow, Teira deduces that it'll take maybe a couple of hours to traverse the distance.

' _Better we fly slow and take a while than get caught; slow and steady wins the race, as well as keeps you alive...'_ She thinks, shivers running through her at the idea of getting caught by Frieza. _'I wonder how high my power will be when my potential is unlocked...'_ She muses, as they fly.

…

Soon, a tall, spirelike mass of stone and dirt with a building on top comes into view, and the three pick up the pace just a little, white auras flickering around them as they arrive at the tower.

They walk towards the entrance, only to be stopped by a Namekian who looks similar to Piccolo. _'Nail.'_ Teira mentally notes, as they're approached by Nail.

"What business do the three of you have with Guru?" Nail asks, an edge to his voice; Teira senses out his power, impressed to find that it's decently higher than her own. _'He could probably wipe the floor with Zarbon, and keep up with some of the Ginyu Force...'_

"We're here to see if Guru can unlock the potentials of these two; they saved me from getting killed by the people who have been attacking our villages." Dende explains, a bit of desperation in his voice. "We would be so grateful if we could enter."

Nail pauses, but slowly steps back towards the door. "Follow me." The four make their way inside, slowly flying up through a hole in the ceiling/floor; they're then face-to-face with the obese, old guardian of Namek.

"Nail… who are these people?" Guru's gravelly voice escapes him, almost rumbling the room with the deepness and subtle intensity. "Are these the people who have been attacking the villages?"

"No, in fact; they are quite the opposite. Guru, this young Namek claims that they saved him from the destruction of his village, and he hopes for you to be able to unlock their potentials..."

With a slow motion, Guru ushers Teira forward. "The elder of the two first; I will scan through her mind to see if she harbors ill-will towards us..."

' _Not good! If he can read memories, then he will know everything!'_ Still, not wanting to seem suspicious, Teira slowly- and nervously- approaches the guardian. He places his hand on her head, and Teira can feel her mind being probed; she tries to mentally block the elder guru from reaching the more sensitive memories, hoping he won't find it suspicious.

"You have inner turmoil that has yet to be resolved… Repressed memories that not even I have access to; your power increase may not be as substantial as the other two… But I will see what I can do." His hand grips tighter, and he shouts out.

Teira's eyes widen as she feels power rush through her, her white aura flaring out as her power grows by a notable amount. _'It had to have doubled… maybe even tripled!'_ She thinks, looking down at her hands.

"Now, the black-haired boy..." Guru says, Teira stepping back as Guru places his hand on Gohan's head. "I have scanned the mind of the girl; I needn't see if you harbor ill will. Here is your potential..."

The same process that Teira underwent occurs with Gohan, but his power increase is far higher in a multiplied sense than Teira's was, though his ending power still doesn't outclass Teira, especially with the Kaio-Ken.

Finally, Guru unlocks Dende's potential, something Teira knew would happen. This gives him the healing ability that he is known for in the anime, and Teira immediately inquires if the child will heal her arm.

"Yes, here you go..." He places his hands on her arm, and begins to focus; it takes maybe ten seconds, but she begins to feel a warmth in her shoulder; flesh grows slowly back where it was burned off, and soon, her arm is good as new.

Removing the bandages and incinerating them with some energy, Teira smiles upon seeing her shoulder is fully healed, and turns to Gohan and Dende. "Alright… let's go; but first.." Turning back to Guru, Teira requests one more thing.

"Guru, you see that our intentions are pure; I would like you to allow me to take the dragon ball you have, as to keep it out of the hands of the enemy, and for you to tell the password needed to Dende." She figures that nobody will find the second request odd, given that it could be seen as her not taking chances.

"These things I can do..." He sluggishly hands Teira the dragon ball, before beckoning Dende closer; he places his hand on the child's head once more, and- after a bit of an aura flare from Dende- the Namekian child thanks Guru and nods.

"Right, let's go." Teira leaps down through the hole in the floor, Gohan following and Dende hovering down; the three head out, with Dende saying farewells to Guru and Nail. They lift off into the sky, intent on heading back to Bulma.

' _Well, let's hope that my eventual full unlocked potential will allow me to hold my own against the likes of Frieza...'_ Teira thinks, feeling grim thoughts of defeat invade her mind once more.

End Chapter 15

 **Author's Note:** **A bit of a filler chapter, if I do say so myself. Still, it's a necessary chapter, and I felt it best that I w** **rite it now, when I feel up to it, than procrastinate and end up taking super long again; this way, I have a chapter pre-written if writer's block strikes.**

 **Anyways, until next time!**


End file.
